SONIC FORCE
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Dr, Eggman released an elemental being that filled the world with chaos and disbalance, Sonic will have to go on another world adventure to fix the damage and stop the being but who is the new charecter that's connected to Sonic and the dreams he been having.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams of Darkness

Chapter 1 - Dreams of darkness

A/N : I'm back !, and with a new story, this time this story takes place after my first story "SONIC THE WIND MASTER" and with some of memories of SONIC UNLEASEHED, So read the story if you didn't play the game, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

Chapter 1 - Dreams of darkness

"**What would you do?...If You can see someone else's life.**

"**What would you do?...If you see dreams that aren't yours.**

"**What would you do?...If that someone, what's to kill you!.**

**...?**

**In Sonic's House, 2 : 30 AM**

The Hedgehog's house is white and cyan, it has two floors, a kitchen and a bathroom, a garage, a living room and two bed rooms.

Sonic's room is a bit messy often which Tails was always mad of it he leaves his stuff lying on the ground, his skate board, socks, food remains and lots of stuff, there is a bed, a yellow closet a book shelf and a desk.

The Blue Blur was in a deep sleep, dreaming of mountains of chili dogs, he was eating so fast and happy until the dream began to glitch like a TV screen losing signal, than darkness began to approach him and everything went black, he couldn't see anything, he began to walk in the infinite darkness not knowing where to go, "Where am I, is this a dream, probably !" he thought, he the called out "Can anybody hear me, hello !" but there was no answer, he let out a sigh and began to think of where is he, then he felt coldness slipping down his spine and his feet were numb "What's is this?, what's happening?". He then felt movement around him, like something was slithering around like a snake or something, he then saw something that's large and long like a snake tail around, finally, he saw a three big green eyes staring at him from a far distance and it seems whatever those eyes belong to is a size of mountain or even bigger, the blue hero began to panic a bit but he didn't let his guard down "Who's there, show you're self", the being didn't move and kept staring at him until chuckle had been heard coming from the being, the Blue Blur began to lose his nerves "What are you chuckling about ?" he yelled but there was no Answer, until the being said "**At you !"**, the hedgehog sweat dropped and replied "What do you mean ? " he yelled again, the being didn't reply again, the hedgehog was losing his patience and yelled louder "That's enough !, where am I, who are you and what do you want from me ?"

The being chuckled again and commented "**You ask too much !"** the being in the darkness was really getting on Sonic's nerves, "**But if you really want it then so be it"** the creature said and began to move closer to the blue hedgehog until it's whole body could be seen. It was a cobra like creature only with arms, it had dark tentacles coming out of its exposed head, two white eyes and extra three green ones, it was an old enemy from Sonic's past, a very strong one, who the hedgehog barely defeated. Sonic was shocked and disbelieved at the same time of what he was in front of him.

"Dark Gaia !" the hedgehog gasped "But how?", the dark beast made an evil grin and replied "Good, So you still remember me, very good", the hedgehog was uncertain of what was Dark Gaia doing here, no way it's the time of awakening again and how can it talk ?!, "What do you want from me ?". The beast's grin got wider and said in a sarcastic way "What do I want from you ?, I don't know, let me think" and he began to rub its chin, Sonic really got sick of all of this and the monster was mocking "Knock it off, Why are you here ?". the dark beast chuckled again and answered "**Okay okay, don't rush me, first how I got here is none of your business, as for** **what do I want from you is simple**" the beast said while closing its eyes "**I want to ask you a** **question**", The hedgehog's jaw fell "What?!,are kidding me, what are you really up to" he said with a disbelieving impression.

Dark Gaia crossed its arms, feeling insulted and replied "**I am serious !, I want to ask you a question**". Sonic rubbed his head not knowing what to do and decided to listen to the monster's question "Okay, what do you want to ask me?", the beast made another grin, it lowered its head to the hedgehog, Sonic thought that was really creepy, to see a giant head with big fearsome eyes getting close to him but still he kept himself ready in case the monster was just trying to trick him. The beast then said in whispering "**Can you feel the Black Fang ?"**, the hedgehog was confused by that question "What do you mean by that", the monster just chuckled, raised its head up and crossed its arms "**You shall find out soon….. Sooner than you think**", the hedgehog wanted to get full answer from the beast but then the darkness began to swallow him, the Blue Blur tried to get out but he couldn't, all what he could see is the dark monster staring at him amusedly as he disappear in the blackness.

Sonic suddenly gasped from his dream, he was in his room again ,he was breathing hardly, uneven and sweat dropping, he began to gaze around, there was nothing at all just his personal possessions, he then took a look at the alarm clock. It was 4 : 50 AM, he took a breath of relief and began to think of the dream or whatever it was "What was that all about ?, was it a dream ?, it didn't seem like a dream, it was more like a nightmare, everything was so real, like it wasn't a dream, he then remembered what Dark Gaia said to him.

**Flashback**

The beast lowered its head and whispered to Sonic "**Can you feel the Black Fang ?"**.

**End flashback**

"Can feel the Black Fang" he kept repeating it to himself "What is this Black Fang and Dark Gaia was doing in my dream ?" . This isn't the first time Sonic had a dream like this one, **only he was** **someone else !,** yesterday he dreamed of being in a dark forest surrounded by bird like creatures, he was making some roaring and growling noises and moving in a strange way. Not like usual, he also had sharp claws that tore the beasts apart, he then walked to a wall that was built beneath a mountain, there was a pad on the wall that he pressed on the sides of it a couple of times and with every press light glows on his press, after that a door appeared out of a black blur and a deep dark passage was beyond it, Sonic gasped from the dream after entering the passage.

Sonic then looked out his window and gazed at the white and full moon.

A/N : Well this chapter was really good in my opinion, I know that some of you wonder why Dark Gaia is in Sonic's dream and talked to him, well I could say that everything will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - A new plan

Chapter 2 - A new plan

A/N : Hey there, how is it going fanfictioners !. Guess what, chapter 2 is here. This chapter's events were after Sonic the Wind Master story, After the fight between Sonic and Eggman.

Any way Enjoy !

Chapter 2 - A new Plan

White Acropolis

Eggman's base

6 : 36 PM

Eggman was walking down the main control room way, thinking, brain storming and kind of embarrassed from his last defeat, "How could I lose?, I was sure this time the victory was mine, my calculations were totally perfect, there was no such mistake but still, he simply defeated me !, where did I go wrong" he let out a sigh and entered the main control room.

Inside the room was white and filled with weird stuff such glowing devices and pictures of him from his holidays which were absolutely horrifying especially the one from his holiday at the beach. He was wearing some really **tight and small swimming clothes !**. There was also a big white sofa with a red pillows, it seemed really comfortable. He walked to it in order to sit down, relax and think of something he could use to defeat the little stubborn hedgehog pest (As Eggman call him). He sat down and let out a sigh of relaxation **until !**, two short robots jumped at him and yelled "Surprise !", the egg-head jumped off the sofa and fell on his back, he ran out breath just by the sight of the two and said with a weak cranked voice "Orbot and Cubot !.

After a few seconds, the doctor pulled himself together and walked to where they were standing , Orbot was a robot with a red sphere figure with bright blue eyes while Cubot, who was totally not sharp as orbot, with a yellow cube figure, "How did you to got here, the last time I saw you two was when I left with the Time Eater, leaving you in outer space ?!". The two robots were delighted to explain, the sphere robot moved closer and said with his gentle and calm voice "We will be happy to tell you sir, when you left us in the outer space, we waited for you to return but you didn't, I am sure you had a good reason for not coming back" Orbot thought that the doctor had some circumstances that forced him to not come but on the opposite of what the red robot was believing, the bald doctor just want to have them back in his life, they are so annoying and teasing, then the block head robot moved closer to his robotic friend and placed his metal hand on the other's shoulder and continued his friend speech with his wild and thin voice "But luckily, we found one of your spare escaping capsules and used it to get to the earth again, It was fun weeea", the robot shouted at the end of his phrase, the doctor began to scratch his head and replied in confusion "But why did take all that time to get here?".

The two robots giggled lightly and replied together "**We went to look for you !**", the yellow robot said then "We travelled across this crazy world until we found you here", the doctor was shocked of the two robots answer, they actually travelled around the world just to find him, "Yes boss !, we went through many charming continents, Chun-nan, Adabat, spagonia, and the chilly Holoska and many others" the red robot said, "Yeah, it was one wild ride, especially the part where we were chased by an angry mob through the savannas", the red robot then looked at him with a disturbed expression "Well, they wouldn't had chased us if you didn't says those silly strange word to them which was an insult in their ancient language", "I was trying to show them that we came in peace by saying something in their language".

The red robot placed his arms on his metal stick-like body and said "But they were speaking English ! and besides you didn't know what was their language !" the yellow robot shrugged and replied "And how am I supposed to know that they weren't speaking Englisho (Cubot's made up language) the red robot and the doctor gave up on trying to make the thoughtless robot to think more.

The doctor sighed and sat down on the comfortable sofa, he began to think of a new plan until he was interrupted by the sphere-like robot "Oh by the way sir, we forgot to tell you that when we got here, we sat on the sofa and watched the epic fight between you and Sonic". The doctor was like yeah-yeah whatever not noticing what was the robot saying until those word suddenly echoed in his head. He jumped in panic and shouted "You two did what ?!", he was blushing, ,sweat dropping and wishing he hadn't heard him right. "Yes, we did and in HD too, we also record it !" said the red robot with a cheerful voice, the doctor's face was red as an apple, thinking of the little thing happened in the end of the fight".

**Flashback**

Sonic charged at the doctor's robot with a blue, glowing ball on his hand and stroke the robot with it, after that the ball made a blast that scraped the robot bit by bit and also torn the doctor's all clothes into pieces, he was totally exposed.

**End flashback**

"We also published the video on the web" said the block-headed robot, "You did what?!" gasped the doctor, "Yes, we spread it on the Youtube and Face book and other places, millions of people saw it, loved it". The bald man stood still not moving a single muscle, then the red robot got close to eggman and whispered "Don't worry about the last part, we covered your exposed body with a black square". The doctor's face was red more than ever, he began to sharp his teeth in a ominous manner, heat was coming out of his head and his breaths were really loud, great fury seem to be filling him to the tip-top. "Aw look !" said Cubot, the boss is blushing from being a web star !" and he got closer to the red-faced doctor for a better angle to look.

The doctor swiftly pressed the cube-headed robot with his foot with all his might and kicked him straight to crash to Orbot , the doctor looked at them with a super furious face "**You idiots !, once II get my hands on you I'm going to scrap you two, rebuild you and scrap all over again !" **said the furious doctor while chasing the two robots around the sofa, they went round and round until the doctor was exhausted, he sat on the sofa to catch his breath. Cubot and Orbot glared at him and thinking of where will they go from here before getting scraped, rebuilt and scraped again, Orbot thought of working in a restaurant, he was sure that he will be a good waiter, while Cubot thought of working in a zoo yeah, then he will get the chance to wrestle the mighty crocorilla (Croc/gorilla) and to train some winged wolfs how to swim (More of Cubot's senseless thinking !). They were brought back from their thoughts when they heard the doctor shouts "Why?!", Cubot replied "We wanted to make a web celebrity and I'm sure the girls will scream when they see you passing" , "Not than you rusty pile of bolts !" Yelled the doctor and corrected "I meant, why my robot was defeated, its design was flawless, its power surpassed all my robots, would any of you would make himself useful and tells me where did I fail !". "And why do you think we know ?" the block-headed robot grumbled, the doctor answered him without showing any sign of shock from the robot's stupidity, "What do you mean how?, you saw the fight in HD" saying the last part in a sarcastic way "And so did millions of people did thanks to you two, so give answers or get out of here !" said egg-head in a harsh way, the two held on to each other from fear of being scraped or being kicked out.

The two robots glanced at each other and thought of it, Orbot then moved to the doctor and said to the doctor that his robot was defeated by Sonic because the hedgehog was using a power that's beyond anything the doctor had ever used to charge his robot.

"What do you mean?" asked the doctor, "Well you see sir, the ball that Sonic attacked you with was made of pure elemental energy while your robot was using an ordinary power source" said the red robot, Eggman nodded in understanding and began to rub his chin, he then had an idea "That's it !, I will make a new and advanced robot that will produce elemental energy", he then began to make the laugh that he is renowned for and as usually it ends as a cough.

"I am afraid that's not possible sir" said Orbot breaking the moment, the bald man glared at the robot who rejected his idea "It is not possible to create a machine that can keep up with a life form, Sonic's attacks were made of pure energy , an energy that he gained straight from the nature itself, while your robots are using power from a battery which is not pure or straight at all !, in other word you need find a being that uses the same kind energy and somehow control it".

The doctor rubbed his head, not knowing what to do, where would he find a being that gains its power from nature. He then had an idea, he walked close to the large computer screen on the wall in front of them and shouted "Computer !, find me a being that uses the elements of nature !" the computer replied with a calm female voice "Yes doctor". The computer began to search for any creature that uses elemental powers. After 30 seconds, some pictures of monsters appeared on the screen.

First being : Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure), a legendary water dragon with water manipulation abilities.

Second Being : The Ifrit (Sonic Rivals), a spirit that wields flame control ability

Third being : Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed), a hyper energy organism that has limitless power and pure darkness.

Eggman wasn't concerned about any of them because he tried them all in the past and they all betrayed him. The doctor was frustrated and began to bounce in anger until a final picture appeared on the screen, the doctor took a good look at the picture and made a an evil grin. "Yes… yes!, that's what I'm looking for, just wait Sonic ! hohhohh".

A/N : Well this was the chapter, what do think the doctor saw on the screen, you all will find out in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3 - Connected

Chapter 3 - Connected

A/N : Hi, here's chapter 3 ,this one and the next one will shake to the core !, this chapter's events are after chapter 1, after the Dark Gaia nightmare.

Chapter 3 - Connected

**In Sonic's house**

**4 : 55 AM**

When Sonic recovered from his shock, he descended to the first floor of his house to get a glass of water, he walked down the stairs. After stretching up his arms, yawning and scratching his back, he walked across the kitchen and stopped in front a cup shelf. It was a bit high for the blue hedgehog to reach, So he brought the chair that use to reach high places, it was a simple chair with four legs. Sonic stood on the chair and grabbed a glass cup.

He then got off the chair and walked to the sink. He was very tired and sleepy so much that he was walking in a funny way. Finally, he reached the sink and filled his cup with water, he drank the water and it was refreshing.

He then stared at the cup with a thoughtful look, "Can you feel the Black Fang ?, what is that mean ?". He then let out a sigh and decided to go back to bed. On his way across the kitchen, he though he heard a something move in the corner of the kitchen, the kitchen and the living room were connected, he thought it was just his imagination, when suddenly someone jumped from the corner of the kitchen, it was hard to see who it was but all he could see from his attacker was its armored body, Sonic thought it was an egg-robot sneaked into his house. The enemy attacked Sonic with something looks like a wooden club, Sonic Swiftly got out of the way of his attacker and rolled on the ground for a better position, the enemy charged at Sonic again and began to swing the his weapon in the air like it couldn't see him.

Sonic dashed at the attacker in such speed and before the club hits him, he grabbed it, threw it away across the living room and used his other hand to grab the attacker from his other arm and flipped him over on his back, Sonic kept holding his arm so, his enemy won't be able to move.

"Now let's see what kind of robot Egg-head send to visit me" Said Sonic with little irony in his voice, as removed the helmet from his attacker's face, his jaw fell from the face that he saw, "**Tails **!, what are you doing ?". The little fox got up with help of his (best friend/Brother) and began to pat his body to remove the dust out of his garments, Sonic walked to the light switch and turned it on, the little fox was wearing a baseball catcher's mitt, a helmet and the weapon he was using was a baseball bat. Sonic was totally out of what just happen, he walked to his friend, placed his right hand on his hip "Why were you attacking me ?" asked a very confused hedgehog, Tails replied with an embarrassed expression and rubbing his head "Sorry Sonic, I thought you were a thief or something so, I tried to defend the house", Sonic then began to rub his head with a finger "Couldn't see it was me ?" said Sonic. Tails then picked up the helmet that was on the ground and held it in his hands "I couldn't see you because this helmet was too big for my head, I should buy a new one", Sonic nodded in agreement, Tails then asked Sonic of what he was doing in this hour ?, " I was getting a glass of water when I…." before finishing his phrase, the hedgehog felt a strange feeling like his mind was spinning or moving, he held his head and gasped from pain, he knelt on his knees, still holding head only with one hand now, the little fox cub gasped from fear and tried communicate with his friend without making his condition worse So, he got closer to him placed a hand on his friends back and tried to ask his friend about the problem "Sonic, what's wrong ?, tell me and I will help you !" said a worried fox. Suddenly an answer was heard from Sonic "**I'm fine**" said Sonic only with a different manner of speech and voice, even the look on his face was different from the usual, it was like more cold and fierce . He then got up and with no sign of he was suffering anymore.

The yellow fox pulled back a bit from his, still not understanding what happen to his B.F.F (Best Friend Forever), and asked him a few questions, just to make sure he was all right "Are you sure your OK, you knelt of pain that you had in your head, the hedgehog said before leaving the kitchen corner "**I am fine !**", he walked followed by Tails to the exit . "Where are you going ?" said a worried fox, "I am going to meet someone" said the strange acting hedgehog, "But.." before the fox could finish his phrase, the hedgehog went outside and before running to an known place he said with a grin that was totally different form the ordinary, "I'll be fine, don't worry, see you later" and he took off quickly without even explaining where he was going.

The little cub was completely confused "What just happen?, why Sonic was acting like that and what was that pain he felt in the kitchen corner ?" he let out a deep sigh and wished that Sonic is all right, where ever he went".

**In a mysterious forest**

**5 : 01**

In the deep lightless depths of the forest, the blue hedgehog was walking without consciousness on a dark, dusty ground, surrounded by tall trees. His eyes were covered with nothingness, they were lightless and unconscious, he walked and walked until he stopped in the middle of the road that was under a cliff. He then snapped out of his unconsciousness and gazed around him with a confused expression, "How did I got here and where's Tails?" he asked, all he could remember was talking to his little buddy, when suddenly he felt a headache and now he is in dark forest.

He then noticed that this place was kind of familiar, like he was in here before, then gasped when he remembered "This…place it's the same place in my dreams",.

**Flashback**

**Sonic's POV**

"**I was in this forest, fighting some bird like beasts only, I was someone else"**

**End flashback**

Sonic then saw the wall from his dream, he remembered the pad on it and the dark tunnel beyond it. He thought of it for a second and decided to give it a shot and see where it leads, he walked to it and took look on the strange writings on it, "Beware of what lies beyond this door, beware of the Black Fang", Sonic then gasped at the last part "The…Black Fang!" he mumbled and he then slapped his mouth when reliezed that he just read some mysterious writings without even knowing the language that they were written from.

Sonic stood in a moment of silence not understanding what is happening?. First there were the dreams he been having about darkness and some facts that he never knew about such as this forest, the tunnel, the writings on the wall and the Black Fang whatever it was.

He then decided to find out what all this means, he pressed on the pad in the same way he did in his dream. Then some white writings with same language on the wall that says "Do you want to seek the Black Fang", the hedgehog was a bit creeping out but he replied "Yes, I want", then the first words disappeared and new ones appeared that says "Are you sure?", Sonic now was totally creeping out, how this wall does all of this but answered in the end "Yes. I'm sure", After that the writings disappeared again and a door popped out of a black blur. The fast blue didn't give it any attention and walked through the door and into the deep, dark tunnel, and he is determined to find some answer .

A/N : How was that, did this chapter shook you from the core ?, the next chapter will explain everything, stay tuned !.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue wind and purple shadow

Chapter 4 - Blue wind and purple shadow

A/N : Chapter 4 is finally here, it will explain many things that you been wondering about such as what is the Black Fang?, what's happening to Sonic and other things that you need to know.

Note : I don't own Sonic or the series !.

Chapter 4 - Blue wind and purple shadow

he walked through the deep, dark tunnel, ignoring the silence, the darkness and the feeling of being followed. He was determined to find answers form where ever this tunnel leads, he then heard whispering from the beyond the tunnel that says "**Come to me….**" , without hesitation he followed the whispering, until he reached the end of the tunnel.

Outside the tunnel was a beautiful forest, even the sun hadn't rise yet, the place was gorgeous, there were tall bright green trees, colorful flowers everywhere you look and the smell of the air was out of this world, it sure was a great place to relax in or to go on a picnic.

As he walked through the trees, he kept thinking "What this place has to do with the Black Fang and my dreams?, I never reached here in the dream, it ended when I entered the tunnel".

He walked regardless of what was around him and noticing that on one a trees, there was a pair of yellow eyes staring at him, then the mysterious creature in the shadows made grin, it's teeth were sharp and it had big white fangs.

The hedgehog had been thinking deeply without noticing that his shadow was getting bigger by every step he makes ,even without light it was becoming big as a house, then the hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some noises coming from behind him, when he looked behind, he gasped from the sight of his shadow, "What happened to my shadow?, it's huge! And there is no light anywhere here".

Then, the ground began to shake and Sonic's shadow began to wiggle. Suddenly, Something burst out of the hedgehog's shadow into the air, the blue hedgehog was astonished of the sight of the dark, hazy mass of blackness that was floating in front him. "What is this thing ?". After that suddenly a large shadow beast burst out of the hazy mass and charged into Sonic.

The shadow beast had yellow eyes ,white sharp teeth and big arms with claws, Sonic jumped out of the beasts way, while in mid-air he charge three Aero Stars and send them to the shadow beast (Aero Stars are more like Shadow's Chaos Spears) but they didn't have any effect on it, Sonic landed on the ground and gazed at the beast. He still didn't understand why his attack didn't affect the monster but he knew he must defeat the creature or else so, he charged a wind razor on his arm and began to look for a weak spot to attack, the beast had a ghost like body that's connected to the mass of black matter, "That's it !" the Blue Blur thought in his mind. The beast had some connection to the mass, if he broke that connection, the beast will surely be destroyed.

Sonic rushed as fast as he can while dodging the orbs of purple energy the beast was shooting at him from its mouth but none of them managed to hit Sonic, he then leapt to the connected part of the beast and cut it with the razor, the beast then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sonic then stood up and asked himself "What was that all about?", when suddenly and out of nowhere , a stranger swiftly dashed close to Sonic and whispered in his ear "Long time no see Sonic", after that the stranger walked away from the hedgehog.

Sonic was totally confused "Where did he come from and what happen to the black mass?, Could it be?" he asked himself again. He decided to ask the stranger about what he meant "Hey wait !" Sonic yelled to him, the stranger who wearing a hoodie just like Sonic's, only Sonic's hoodie was blue with white wind stripes in the front and a white hedgehog symbol on the back while his was purple with shadow stripes in the front and a black wolf symbol on the back while stopped and looked behind, when Sonic saw his face he was a black wolf with yellow eyes and a scar on the right side of his white mouth, the hedgehog stood still, his eyes got widen and a memory burst in his mind.

**Flashback**

Sonic was standing in white nothingness, he was flipping a golden ring in the air with his thumb, he was whistling the world adventure music, when suddenly the surrondings turn black gone black, he began to feel the darkness inside him being released, his fur grew fuzzier and darker, his hand got bigger, he had claws and fangs. When the ring was falling he grabbed it and roughly bashed it to the black wall, he then looked behind.

This time Sonic was totally creeping out more than before, "Why this wolf guy here looks like the werehog form?" but he pulled himself together and walked close to the black wolf, he took a deep breath and said with a smile while stretching his hand for a hand shake "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, nice to meet you…..um..ah" the Blue Blur was waiting for the stranger to introduce himself but he removed his gaze from Sonic and replied "Why do I need to tell you my name?" he said it with calm and kind of a teasing way. Sonic was surprised of that answer and said in hope to not show any sign of suspense "Well, I kinda introduced myself So, it's your turn now", the wolf didn't reply and turned his back on the hedgehog to walk away.

"What's with this guy?, does think I'm not worthy to be trust or something?" He thought in himself, but then, the wolf stopped walking and asked without looking back at the blue hedgehog "Why do you want to know my name?", Sonic couldn't make of why is saying such things, it's like he was enjoying teasing him and replied "Because I want to know !". The black wolf said then "If you really want to know who I am, You'll have to show your skills a dual with me" Sonic thought that would be fun and accept it.

As they were walking side by side, the blue hedgehog turned his head to the wolf and asked him what is the dual he mentioned, the wolf stopped and turned his head at the other and said that the dual will be kind of a comparison between them to see who has the best skills. Sonic nodded in understanding and they both began to gaze to the horizon, "Let's see who could reach the end of the valley first", Sonic thought this challenge was a piece of cake, he could finish in a minute or less.

They lined up and took position just the running races at the Olympics, the wolf began to count down "On your mark, get set, **Go!**". The blue Blur accelerated at his top speed, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him, he ran through the trees of the forest, he knew that the teasing wolf is still on the finish line, his jaw is touching the ground and eating The Blur's dust. He was running confidently but as soon as he turned his to right, he gasped and jumped in the air from the stunning sight, the wolf was running **right next to him !**, he was fast as Sonic !.

The hedgehog couldn't believe it, is this is dream too, how could this wolf guy can keep up with him, the wolf gazed at Sonic and made his teasing look again "What's Wrong?, did think I was frozen on the beginning line with my jaw on the ground and eating your dust?", Sonic was sweat dropping with millions of question spiraling inside his mind, "Who is this guy?, how can he keep up with me? And how did he know about my thought of him".

Sonic was confused more than ever but he wouldn't lose the race, he increased his speed and dashed through the trees, dodging one tree after another with a quick step, the wolf was not far from him but he soon caught up with him, they ran as fast as they could and didn't slow down not even one bit. When there was fallen tree in there way, Sonic slid under it while the wolf jumped over it, none of them was planning to quit. At the end of the forest, there was a giant rock on their way, Sonic did a spin dash to dig through the rock while the wolf turned into a shadow and somehow went through it, they both got out of it at the same time and flew in the air.

They gazed at each other while sky diving, they were both releasing their arms and legs just what The Blue Blur does when he falls from the sky. They were staring at each with a look of determination, like they were saying to each other "I'm not going to quit, so let's finish this now", once they were don from gazing, they dived through the sky and landed on the ground, one they were on the ground, far each other, face to face, they stood, glared at each other like they were saying "Now, hit me with your best shot !".

They began to gather power from their surroundings, Sonic was gathering power from the wind while the wolf was gathering power from the shades of the trees and rock around him, the power they gathered were formed into balls, a blue and white one and a purple and black one.

Finally, they charged at each other at full speed, the ground was cranking beneath them, the leaves and dust were blown behind, at the moment of clash, there was moment of frozen time when they were facing each other, they both grinned and stretched their arms to strike with the force spheres. Something strange happened to the sphere, as soon as they made contact, instead of clashing, they were combined into a one white glowing sphere, the two were astonished by the phenomena "**What?!**" they both said at the same time. A strong white light came from the sphere that filled the whole valley with light.

After the light was gone, they both were lying on the ground, feet to feet, their eyes were closed, they were not moving a muscle, only their breaths were their breaths. Suddenly a chuckle escaped Sonic and then the wolf did too, then it turned into a laugh, they laugh like crazy, and rested on the ground.

On a cliff's edge they sat and gazed at the horizon, it was almost time for sunset and the twilight could be seen. Sonic sat next to the wolf from his right, he gazed at the twilight for a second and said, "Well?", the wolf turned his head to the hedgehog in wonder "Well, What?" he replied, Sonic didn't remove his gaze from the twilight "Aren't you gonna tell me who you are? And how can you do everything I do?" he said it with a serious look. The wolf then turned his head to the horizon again and said "Well, I believe you deserve to know".

The black wolf took a deep a breath and began with "My name is…..The Black Fang" he said it with a sad voice and closed his eyes, Sonic instantly turned his head to the wolf with expression of panic "**Whaooo !,** yrr….you're The Black Fang!", the black wolf nodded and added "Yes but I would like to be called Black the Wolf", Sonic thought Black was a better name but still kept thinking about the dream of Dark Gaia.

Black noticed Sonic's dispersion "What are you thinking of?" he asked Sonic, Sonic shook his head and tried to think of a way to explain it to the wolf without sounding crazy, he let out a sigh and began to explain "Well you see, I've been having some weird dreams lately", "What are those weird dreams?" asked a wondering wolf, Sonic then replied "Well one was about this place and well…um…you", the wolf nodded to show that he was listing, after that Sonic swallowed and continued "and the other one was..um.. about a monster who asked me if I can feel The Black Fang?, what is that phrase has to do with you?" Sonic asked after his explanation. The black wolf eyes got widen and his body began to shiver, he then jumped on Sonic like insane with panic expression "Dark Gaia managed to make contract with you !", now it was Sonic's turn to panic "How did you know about Dark Gaia?".

That question burned inside the wolf, he then made a sad face and got off Sonic, he then returned to his former position and gazed down. Sonic wanted the truth now more than ever but Black knew he wouldn't like it, the hedgehog kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. Black knew it was the time for Sonic to know who he really was sitting next to.

The Wolf took a deep breath, gathered all the strength he had, it was really hard to say it but he knew Sonic will never let him go until he finds out So, he opened his mouth but he hesitated for a moment, he knew that after he say it he will lose Sonic's trust forever but he pulled himself together and said it.

"Three years ago, when the world broke apart, you began to change when then sun goes down", Sonic Was now more curious "How did you know?" , the wolf let out a sigh and said "Because that being of night, the form you been transforming into is….is... is **I !**".

From that phrase, Sonic lost the word, he didn't know what to say, he thought this was another dream, a crazy one in fact, it's impossible, that form Sonic was taking is Black, He stood their staring at the wolf with wide open eyes, he thought it was possible for a second, since they look the same, only black was a bit more wolfy, his fur was blacker, his hands and mouth were white and so were his hands, the hair that was coming out of the end of his hands was white too only a bit silver, the whiteness from his mouth was reaching his eye over his eyes like any wolf and Sonic had to admit that Black was more handsome and charming more than the werehog nor the scar on his right cheek that looks like something sharp hit him.

Sonic then began to think of the possibilities but soon he shook his head from the idea, he gazed at the sad wolf and aid in disturbance "It just doesn't make any since !, how could you be that hairy-thing I've been transforming into !", the hedgehog then paused for a moment, even if black was really the werehog, Sonic just called him a hair-thing, Black lowered his head by hearing that, Sonic wanted to apologize to him but he raised his palm to Sonic, showing that he doesn't need to be sorry.

**Flashback**

**Black's POV**

"**Remember when you defeated Dark Gaia' first form", "Well yeah I do" Sonic answered "After Dark Gaia was exhausted, he released the darkness inside him to cover the world and gather negative energy from the people such as fear and despair but he did more than that", "What did he do?", Asked Sonic "Well, He was smarter than he seem, he wanted to make sure that he will defeat Light Gaia that moment so, while raising his arms, I don't know if you realized but he gathered dark energy on his hands to make two dark creatures and send them to the surface, the two creature were created by Dark Gaia's dark power, they were like his sons, who lend them his power to do what he wouldn't or couldn't do", "What they do?" Sonic asked again, "Well, the first creature is Dread the crow, he is a heartless, merciless creature who is ready to do anything to get what he want, he was created to find a way to awaken Dark Gaia from his slumber before the next time o awakening and second was….um ah", "You" said Sonic "Yeah, I, was created to…kill you".**

**End Flashback**

The atmosphere gone silent, it moment for Sonic a moment to get what the wolf said, then he jumped in terror "What !, you were created to kill me, but why?" Shouted Sonic, Black tried to calm the hedgehog down and told him that he won't kill him. The hedgehog was concerned by that and asked "And would make me believe you ?" he said in suspense, Black forgave Sonic for suspense "Because, when Dark Gaia made me, he used the werehog power that he took from you, he didn't know that the darkness was connected to your feeling, So, when he took the darkness, he accidently took copied some of your emotions and qualities such as your kindness, courage, forgiveness and lots of others, and that's how I'm good not evil.

Sonic couldn't believe that black feels the same as he does and then the wolf added "And since I was a part of you in some time, I shared your memories, I know everything you know or felt and because we were one once, we kind of have a mental connection, I can see what you see or feel, I can even call you wherever you are but still", "Still what?" asked Sonic and Black answered "Even if I was my heart was made out of your feelings, I'm still a dark dangerous demon created by Dark Gaia, I might turn against you in any moment" the wolf then felt relief by saying the truth but sad because now Sonic will never trust him, he glared lightly at the hedgehog who was thinking deeply. Black was feeling guilty, sad, miserable and a monster like, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed comfort so, he did something that none of them expected.

The black wolf wrapped his right arm around the hedgehog and pulled him close to his chest, he then began to rub his cheek against Sonic's. The blue hedgehog was feeling awkward about this situation, he knew the wolf an hour ago and now he's hugging him, he knew of his friend's need of comfort and didn't do anything, the wolf then said with a sad and also happy voice "I always wanted to see you for real, to meet you for real and not in mind". He then let go of Sonic but he was blushing and embarrassed of what he did "I'm sorry Sonic, I 'm really sorry !" he said while blushing with a sad voice, the hedgehog didn't show any sign of disturbance, instead he said "**You** **Know !** that I don't get mad at my friends", Black was both in relief and happiness that Sonic thinks of him as a friend not an enemy and they both gazed at the sun rises.

It was beautiful indeed, the colors and light mix up to make a charming view, they were enjoying it until they saw something made their eyes go wide, a rift of light appeared in front of them, the two styed aware of what comes from it, suddenly the something or someone burst out of the light rift and crashed into Black, the crash send them both away and rolled into a tree stem, Sonic gasped and hurried to his friend who was lying on the ground with his eyes spinning, he was mumbling with things and thought Sonic was his mother.

Sonic's eyes caught something moving in the dust clouds, it was small with a familiar form to Sonic, when the anonymous got out of the dust clouds, Sonic was in disbelieve of who it was "**Chip !**" the happy blue hedgehog shouted, the little red dog thought he heard someone who he knew from a long time and thought that he will never meet him again, when he looked back, he saw the blue hedgehog standing and smiling at him "Long time no see little buddy" Sonic said with big smile, the little guy jumped into the air, flew straight to his friend "**Sonic !**", he said in absolute happiness as he shared a war hug with him but they both forgot about the wolf that's lying and mumbling on the ground,

A/N : This chapter took me two days but it worth it in the end, I know I write a lot of mushy stuff like hugging and all but I love them a lot, I want everyone to know that I made the scene of Dark Gaia gathering the power on his hands up, not real okay. The next chapter is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awake and broken

Chapter 5 - Awake and broken

A/N : Hey there, I Extreme Light 9 is here with chapter 5 !, this chapter will answer your questions about the elemental being. Still I don't own the series of Sonic but I own Black the Wolf and the elemental being.

**White Acropolis **

**Eggman's base**

**10 : 45 AM**

**On a secret island, a mystery was hidden, a power that represent the elements of nature, no one lived on that island in fear of awaking that creature, only one man who is seeking that power for his own gain but not knowing what mistake he was about make.**

When Dr. Eggman found out about the elemental creature, he rushed to the Egg-carrier and set off to where the creature dwells. It took them two hours to reach the island of the five lights, the doctor was complaining all the way about how the ship needs upgrading to go faster, some of the robots made up excuses just to stay away from the doctor such as the lack of oil or full while the others set themselves in a mode that make them unable to hear.

**On The Island of the five lights**

**The temple**

**12 : 53 PM**

The doctor and the two shape headed robots went inside the temple, they also brought a troop of security bots with guns to make the exploring safer for them, the temple was very ancient and kind of ruined because the weather and from the inside it was dark, wet and creepy. Once they were in the deep depths of the temple, it was so dark, so scary, Orbot kept holding to Cubot because he was scared of the dark while the block headed robot was acting like it was nothing but that's not because he was fearless but because he was so naive and gullible, he doesn't know that this was a dangerous place and there could be some hidden traps.

Unlike everyone else, Cubot was excited about the exploration quest, "Wow, this so cool !, it's like one of those horror movies, where the group of explorers walk in the dark, spooky temple ,get attacked by moving statues and mummies and never be seen again !", that made the poor little sphere headed robot jump into the doctor's giant walking vehicle and hide in it, "Will you two be quite?, I'm few steps away from my greatest triumph, once I have the power of elements , I will conquer the world !", said the mad doctor ,the cube headed robot glared at the doctor with a look of surprise "But I thought your greatest triumph is when you defeat Sonic" he commented, the doctor was disturbed by that comment and threw him with an empty juice bottle he from drank earlier, "What gives ?" the yellow robot complained "That was my new way of saying…..**Shut up**!" he shouted at the yellow robot who crossed his arms and moved his gaze away.

Finally, they reached a chamber that's lit with torches hanging on the wall, there was nothing in there just water pools, trees and rocks with lightning stripes, there were some inscriptions on the wall, on each wall was a painting of an environment, there was a forest, an ocean, some clouds and a volcano.

The doctor wanted to know what does the inscriptions mean so, he used his translating device and scanned them, he read them loudly "The wrath of fire, the calm of water, the courage of wind, the wisdom of earth and the might of lightning, these are the five lights, these are the five hearts that makes the orb of Kainin, but no one must interfere with the balance of nature or else".

After he finished reading, he shrugged of what the inscriptions said and ignore them. All his attention was on the giant white orb that's carved of the wall in front of them, there were smaller orbs on the giant one, one on each side, all though the inscriptions said that there were five hearts, five elements but he didn't care, all what the doctor was thinking was when he will face Sonic again and this time he will defeat him, the doctor was jumping of joy and even the robots thought that he's gone insane or loopy. While the doctor was imagining the moment when he will crush the hedgehog, he accidently smacked a big red button on the keyboard.

A big laser cannon came out of the walking vehicle, the doctor gasped when realized that it was aiming to the white orb on the wall, he tried to stop it from charging but it was too late, the cannon shoot a laser beam on the orb, the orb got cranks after the beam hit it.

Then the ground began to shake, the walls and ceilings began to crumble down, a large pillar fell on some of the security bots and crushed them while another one was about to fall on the doctor's vehicle, the doctor and the red robot jumped out it just in time before the pillar crushes them, the two shape headed robots grabbed on to the hasty doctor who ran for his life through the crumbling ceiling and cranking walls of the temple, nor he was really fat, he was running quickly and anyone could notice that his belly was bouncing more than a jelly ball.

Once they were outside the fallen temple, a white beam of light pierced out of the temple's roof, the orb of light ascend to the sky inside the beam, the small orbs began to crank too and they burst out of the main orb, each orb had a color, red, blue, green and yellow. After that the blue orb broke into two new orbs, one was sea blue and the other was purple.

The small orbs then scattered through the sky like shooting stars and disappeared in the horizon while the main white one ascended to the sky and vanished.

The doctor and the robots were frozen in terror until a comment was heard from the cube headed robot "Well boss, it looks like your booty flew off " and from a far distance from the island a shout was heard "**Shut up !**".

**Meanwhile**

**In The Dawn Forest**

**In Black's house**

**At the same time**

Black the wolf invited Sonic and Chip to have some tea in his home, the two couldn't refuse so, they followed him, his house was in the west of the valley, it was more like one of those Japanese houses of the past, it had red wooden roof, wooden walls and floor, in the back yard, there was lake, a pink cherry blossom tree and a bamboo garden. The house was quiet and comfortable, it makes a great place for meditation which the wolf does sometimes.

The three friends sat on white pillows that surrounds a round short wooden table, while drinking tea from pottery cups, they had a little chat about why Black lives in this house, "Well, I like this house, its quiet, its comfortable, its beautiful and I don't have to pay bills and such, Sonic nodded in agreement, he didn't like paying bills every month for water, electricity and rent but chip had something else going inside his mind, "Wow Black, you sure look like someone I know", the wolf began to panic, he didn't want the little dog to find out that he's the werehog, Sonic then lead to the little guy in will of telling him about who Black really was, "Well Chip, that's because Black is…", he has been stopped by the black wolf who was covering his mouth with his hand to stop him from sating anything, "Because I'm a wolf and wolves look the same, you probably seen another wolf that looks like me, now will you please wait here for a minute, Sonic and I need to talk about something outside", Chip didn't show any sign of disturbance and nodded "Okay" he chirped, the wolf then dragged the hedgehog outside the house to the back yard.

Black dragged Sonic behind a corner of the house and let go of him, the hedgehog was really upset from what the wolf did to him, "Why did you drag all the way me here?" asked Sonic with a mad expression, "Because I didn't want you to tell him about my true identity !" the wolf answered with the same mad expression, Sonic crossed his arms, closed his eyes and said "Okay Black, I won't tell him", the wolf was relieved by that until the hedgehog added "You're the one who's going to tell him !", the black wolf was thrilled from the sound of that "What !, no way!" he said, "You got to tell him now, Chip is not stupid, if he found out on his own, he will be mad at you for not telling him from the beginning", the wolf's expression change and became cold and kind of wicked, "Mad, is that what you think he will be, So you want me to go to him and tell him that I'm his arch enemy's Creation !",Sonic was stunned by his (friend's/brother's) point, the hedgehog didn't know what to say, the wolf was sort of right about that.

The wolf then shrugged and turned his back on the hedgehog, knowing that there's nothing he could say that will change his mind or so he thought, the hedgehog refused to give up and said to the wolf "Black maybe Chip might get shocked by the fact but he wouldn't hate you, you told me your secret and I didn't hate you", the wolf eyes widen by the strong reply he received from his (Best friend/brother), Sonic then walked to the confused wolf and placed his arm around his shoulders.

He then made a teasing grin and look at the wolf "Blaaack, I'm about to say something and I think you know what it is!", the wolf began to sweat drop as he glare at his friend's face, he hesitated in the beginning but in the end he grinned back and they both said it in the same time "**Nothing starts until you take action!"**, the black wolf was happy again and glad to have Sonic as a (Friend/brother), "I going to tell him right now and even if he might hate, I won't hate him back" said the determent wolf, Sonic was very glad that his friend finally managed to come over his fears.

When they were on the way to where chip was, a sudden tremor hit bounced them into the air, Sonic fell on his face while Black fell on his back. After they recovered from the fall, they began to look around in worriedness, "What just happen?" Black asked, "I don't know but we better hurry to check on Chip to see if is all right" , the yellow eyed wolf nodded and followed his friend to the living room.

When they arrived, the place turned upside down, the tea table was flipped over and everything was not in its place but there was no sign of Chip anywhere, Black was scratching his head, certain that putting everything back to place is going to be a headache.

The wolf's eyes caught something moving in the trash pit, when he walked to it and checked of it contains, the red dog burst out of it which made the black wolf jump back, Sonic saw what happen and couldn't hold himself from laughing while the wolf didn't think it was funny.

Sonic asked chip why he was in a trash bit but his answer was "Because tremors are dangerous and we must hide in trash pits because their safe and fill with food remains !" Chip showed Sonic a chocolate bar's cover, he soon began to lick the chocolate remains and Sonic thought that was gross. Black walked in told chip that shouldn't we hide under a door entrance instead of trash bits when there's a tremor, the little dog felt embarrassed and began to rub his head, he looked cute actually.

The three walked out of the house and gazed around to see what caused that tremor, Sonic suggested that maybe it was just an ordinary tremor, the other two thought it might be true, I mean what else could cause a tremor like that one.

In that very moment Chip felt a great and powerful presence that filled the entire forest, he started to look around to see where is this feeling coming from, the scar faced wolf felt it to and so did Sonic thanks to the wind master's senses, they detected the location of the presence and decided to find it.

A/N : Phew !, I put so much effort on this chapter, Black the wolf couldn't tell Chip that he was created by Dark Gaia (his arch enemy) in fear of losing the little one's trust or he even might hate him for that. Sonic and the his two friends set off to find out what the source of that power that filled The Dawn Forest. Stay tuned for the next chapter !.


	6. Chapter 6 - The frozen coast

Chapter 6 - The frozen coast

A/N : Hi!, Sorry I spent too much time on this chapter but I wasn't in a mood for writing

This chapter will contain some new powers for Sonic and his friends which I own this power.

Chapter 6 - The frozen coast

**On the frontier**

**2 : 30 PM**

After the mysterious tremor Sonic and his two friends left the Dawn Forest to track down what ever made that's making those energy waves that they felt from across far distance.

Sonic and Black were running side by side at average speed which doesn't mean that they are running in normal speed but the average Sonic's speed with no blurry movement, Chip was not far from them but he was staring and wondering.

In order to get an answer, he fluttered with all his might to reach his hedgehog friend and he did, once he was next him, Sonic turned his head to his little buddy with his ordinary grin "What is it little buddy?, you're hungry or something?" the hedgehog asked, "Well, yes I am hungry but there's something that's bugging me", answered the little dog, Sonic Raised an eye brow "What is it?" , the red dog glanced at the wolf who was running next to them just make sure he doesn't hear them, he moved closer to the hedgehog and whispered "Haven't you notice that Black is running as fast as you are and with same position?". Its true Sonic and Black were running in the same way, Head in the front, slight bend in the back and lose arms.

Sonic noticed that and remembered that he and the wolf are simulated in some thoughts and tricks, they run the same, they fight almost the same and uncertainly the same weaknesses.

The hedgehog glared at his buddy with a grin "I don't know? Maybe he's a fan or something?" the red dog was sure that this was the answer that he wanted but it was good enough for him.

While the two were talking, they were interrupted by the scar faced wolf "We reached the city !" he yelled to them, the two turned their gaze to the big city with the tall buildings in front of them. After that they all increased their speed and accelerated to the city entrance.

After two minutes, the trio were walking on the sidewalk, there were big buildings around them which probably have hundreds of windows thought Chip, streets, tens of cars, people on a rush, the city was kind of noisy thought Black while blocking his ears from the noises that's coming from the traffic, he like the soothing natural places more such as forests, mountains and coast sides with fresh wet air that refreshes the mind.

While walking on the side walk, Sonic and Black spot something beneath a white and grey skyscraper, It was a chili dog stand, the hedgehog glared at his counterpart with look of rivalry, and his counterpart made the same look, the little red dog hid behind a mail box that was behind them, knowing what will happen next, the counterparts remained still while glancing at each other. Everything went silent like there was no city around them and with blink of an eye they blasted through the sidewalk with trails of wind, they were running recklessly dodging object and avoiding crashing to people but there was a man in silver suit who saw them running to his direction and jumped on a coat wearing lady's arms, as soon as they a few meters from the chili dog stand, they stop running and used their feet as breaks by pressing one of them hard ahead. After that they both leapt on the chili dog stand and yelled at the same time "**Give me a large size ,hot and spicy chili dog!", **the owner of the stand was thrilled by the two but still gave them what they wanted.

While they were eating their chili dogs while leaning on the buildings wall, Sonic glanced at the wolf that standing on his right and began to think but the wolf soon caught his glance at him, "What?" he murmured at him, the hedgehog blushed from the situation he was in and replied with a shy voice "Well…um Black I was wondering" he was a bit hesitated unlike usual , that made the wolf worried because Sonic usually never hesitates while talking, the hedgehog notice his friends worriedness and tried to show him that it something to worry about, "I just want to know how can you perform the Star of Nirosen and the rest of the Wind Master's techniques even if hadn't been taught by Whisperer or get the Heart of the Storm from Orin the Wind Dragon", He asked with curiously, the wolf was relived and glad to explain to his best friend "I don't need to be taught anything, I just receive the experience from you by the connection, as for the Star of Nirosen, You and I share the power of Storm Heart by having connected hearts and that's all".

Sonic was amazed by all things he heard, he then began to think of all the things they both were capable of, for example if he went through some marshal art training and became a master then his counterpart will simply become a master to by receiving all the knowledge and experience and also if he….." Sonic paused for a second, if Black was learned how to swim than that means but he was cut out of his thoughts when his counterpart said "No, that won't happen", "But Why?" complain the fast blue, "Because well you see…" the wolf said but hesitated for a moment and continued "Because I…Can't swim…either" he said while blushing deeply and turning his gaze away, the blue hedgehog jumped back from what he heard "**What?!"**.

The wolf turned his head back to his (Best Friend/brother) and made his teasing grin again "Well !, I guess that's one thing you'll have to learn on your own", Sonic blushed by the what the wolf said and thought that he was right about that, the wolf wrapped his arm around the his blue friend's back and pulled him closer, they seem to be more than friends but more like brothers. When Chip glanced at them, he saw something that blew his mind, he saw two hedgehogs setting close to each. One was his BFF Sonic and the other one was black with yellow eyes and a scar on his right cheek.

He shook his head in disbelieve and rubbed his eyes but he looked at them again they were just his two his friends Sonic and Black, "What was that all about?, was it my imagination, it has to be because Sonic didn't see any of what I saw" he thought in himself but ignored it and continued eating his chili dog.

While they were eating, a big screen on the building that opposite them was turned on, a woman with black hear, brown eyes and purple suit was sitting on a desk, "Hello citizens of mega city, this Jane from the national news station, and I have some breaking news", then some pictures appeared on upper left of the screen that show some views of a falling big blue object that fell on the north coast of the country and she also said that the security had announced a state of emergency. After that screen went black and the rushing people were now running for their lives.

Once they finished eating, they left the city and continued their quest to find the mysterious object that fell from the sky.

As they moved forward, they began to feel something is shaking them from the inside, like their hearts were responding to something but they totally ignored it and kept moving.

After several miles of high speed jogging, they've reached the north coast, it looked like an ordinary coast but the source of the wave now more powerful than ever, Sonic and his friends began feel uncomfortable about this, "What is feeling that shaking me from the inside?" asked the hedgehog while rubbing his both hands, then a blue aura came out of Sonic who jumped just by noticing it, the black wolf and the red dog took a close look on it and they were amazed.

"Would one of you tell me what's going on?", some giggles escape the two, the hedgehog didn't think this was funny, the wolf stopped giggling and happily explained "First, you need to know that this aura that covering you is your power's reaction to the similar Hyper K force waves", the hedgehog then started to rub his head "And the Hyper K force waves are?" he asked, "The Hyper K force waves are short but powerful invisible waves that can only be felt by a kinetic force wielder, they can affect the environment by changing its continents structure and the reason why your body irradiates with blue light because you have similar energy as the hyper waves".

The hedgehog understood what he heard and predicted that his two friends weren't affected because they had different types of K force, they also confirmed that they would never be affected by any Hyper K force waves because light and darkness aren't primary elements but they are what fills the fill the space.

AS they moved forward, Chip began to think and rub his chin, the two noticed and asked of what he was thinking of, he then said with serious look "Guys, think of how cool it would be if we became A TEAM!" he said the last part with a cracked voice, the two were kind of unsure of that, that was a bit unnecessary but the little one kept on wining and bouncing around until he stopped when he felt an Ice cold breeze blew next to him, Sonic just chuckled "Come on chip, the beach is cool but not ch…" stopped when he and the others stared at the unbelievable sigh, it as something that can't be seen only on movies and dreams.

The beach was totally frozen, snow was covering the golden yellow sand and ice picks coming out of the palm trees and plants, there were ice burgs floating on in the sea and snow was falling from the sky. It was crazy, just crazy, the trio kept slapping themselves, shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes, Black then broke the silence that was filling the atmosphere "Um guys are seeing this too or I'm just going crazy?" the two nodded in disbelieve, Chip then began to mumble and murmur something and in the head said with an alternate voice (Low in the begging and high in the end)"This is…..AWASOME!" he jumped in happiness, the two began to think that he was kidding or trying to hide his shook, "What do you mean?" asked a confused hedgehog, "Don't you see? Now we can have twice fun, we can make snow men and snow angels while making frozen sand castles and we can also surf on the ice cold waves or skate on the frozen water parts" the little one chirped, Sonic and Black thought that was one crazy idea but it sounded really fun.

They did so many things on the frozen beach, they made snow men wearing sun glasses and have sea shell buttons, they had a snowball fight and more, in the end they took some photos to remember the fun they had with Chip's new camera.

Later, they sat on a big rock that was facing the frozen sea and watched the amazing view of frozen waves and ice burgs, they also notice something that looks like a beam of blue light coming out of the biggest ice burg which looked like a fortress. Without further thinking they decided to explore the ice fortress, it was easy to reach it because the water was totally frozen and it made a perfect track to race in but that wasn't the time for high speed fun.

When they reached the ice fortress it was sort of creepy, with ice sharps coming out of it and spine freezing chill coming from inside it, Chip was shivering from coldness and fear but Sonic comfort him by letting him hide in his blue hoodie.

Once they were inside the fortress, there was nothing in there, no doors, no chambers and not even someone lives in there, the trio was confused, "If someone doesn't live here? Then why the place looks a place for living?" said the wolf, Chip who was in Sonic's hoodie from the front spot something in end of the hall. It was something like a blue beam coming out of an orb.

Sunddenly, chilli wind blew towards them, it was followed by a roar like a canine or something, when wind was gone the trio were frozen but not from the cold wind but from the thing that was beyond it, there was a giant white wolf like creature standing infront of them, it had a black glass like mask on its head that was covering its eyes, a long pussy tail and large canine teeth and also big shar claws.

The trio were standing still but not from fear but because they didn't know what to do, "Well go on, say something to him, you to are both wolves so, that makes it your realative" whispered Sonic to Black, the black wolf felt insulted of what his counterpart thought "Just because we are both wolves doesn't mean that we are relatives!" replied the angry wolf and they kept arguing about that, the two were so disracted that they didn't notice that Ice canine was aiming on them with a huge mass of ice energy, as soon as the canine was finshed gathering Ice K force in its mouth, it shoot ice sharps at the trio and luckly Chip was aware from the attack and build a green light barrier that blocked all the ice sharps from tearing them apart.

The two then were back to reality after the attack, Sonic then asked Chip to get out of his hoodie because this might get rough, as soon the red dog got down, the Wolf and hedgehog dashed to the creature at full speed, Black made a shadow hammer on his hand while Sonic kept on running to find a better spot for his attack and they both charge at the wolf and leapt into the air, Sonic gathered power in the wind aimed for the canine's body "Areo Blades" he yelled as a barrage of energy blade fell from the sky and stroke the wolf, the canin was immobilized and then the black wolf smacked its head with the shadow hammar until it was squashed on the floor, the two safetly landed on the ground sure that they have triumphed but soon the creature's body and face began to form back to normal, this made the dual a bit frustrated, "How can we destroy something that can rebuiled itself?" said Black, the other two had no idea.

The ice canine began to spray some cold wind which made the trio's bodies get covered with ice but before Sonic's body freezes, he raised his hand, trying to move but without knowing he made actually made a summoning call, a red shooting star pierced through the ceiling of the fortress, it went straight to Sonic's frozen body and erubted it. Next a male voice was heard that said "**Fire's Blaze!**"

The hedgehog's body was burning in red flares, the ground and ceiling began to melt down, even the Black and Chip who were freezing into ice cubes got warmed up. Once the red aura disapeared, Sonic was all in black, his yes were ruby red, he looked lmore like his dark form but instead of darkness coming out of his body there were red flames, the wolf and the red dog were amazed and also confused of how did this happen, "Umm… Black, is this real or am I just hallucinating because of my lack of heat?" said Chip in wonder, the wolf glared at his lttile buddy and nodded, "Sonic's body is producing high levels of pure Fire K force, whatever that thing was, it somehow changed Sonic's K force enregy from wind K force into fire K force".

Sonic didn't know what exactly happened but he knew from expirence, he had to use this power to kick that beast really hard, the two opponents gathered energy, red and blue and finally shoot at each other, the two powers clashed violently and turned into a steam blast.

Sonic dashed at the canine at full speed and began to run circles around it, the beast tried to break free out of the heat vortex but it was too powerful, Nova Sonic took the chance once the beast was immobilized and hyper drived into the beast "Nova dash. Once Nova Sonic hit the beast, a fiery explosion erubted, another staem blast came out.

The dual walked to the spot of the impact and gazed around, here was nothing but melted ice, but then they spot their blue friend standing and once he saw them, he grinned "Now that was sweet!", the two grinned back, "Sonic!, You were great, you were like boooom and burning, how did you do that?" said and asked chip as he flew around the Blue Blur, "I have no idea but I'm sure that Tails would" said Sonic, While the two were chating, the wolf walked mysteriously away, Sonic saw him walking away and tried to stop him "Hey Black, whare you going?" he asked, the wolf then turned arouned to his two best friends and made a cold grin "Its all right guys, I'm just going to meet someone" he said, Sonic wanted to say something to him but the wolf interrupted by saying "Its okay Sonic, we will meet again soon and no need to tell me where you will go because I will find you" and his grew widder and so was Sonic's and nodded.

Next, a dark haze was covering the wolf and soon, he took off in shadow form into the sky and flew to the south, the the two were amazed but then nodded to each other and ran out of the coast in will of finding Tails.

A/N : This chapter took three days to make!, I'm glad I managed to finish it but still I'm sure you all think the story as Soniblack but no its not, its just mushy and I like mushy things. The next chapter is coming soon so, stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7 - Another world Adventure

Chapter 7 - Another world adventure

A/N: Hi there, sorry for taking so long, I'm having going some hard times but don't worry about because that won't hold me back from finishing the story.

Anyway enjoy!.

Chapter 7 - Another world adventure

After leaving the frozen coast side, Sonic and Chip manage make contact with Tails by using an air piece that the young fox made for his (Best friend/Brother) so, they can always be in touch and according to the information that he received from his little buddy, Tails was in his lab in Spagonia.

**In Spagonia**

**The alleys**

**7: 48 PM**

Sonic travelled to that continent with his buddy as fast as he could. Once he was there, he was greeted by the people of Spagonia who still remember him and like, after he gathered all the planetary pieces together, they also met professor Pickle who hasn't change and still obsess with cucumber sandwiches, he showed them the way to Tails' Lab, it was on the right of Spagonia's university but few buildings away.

Once they were in front of the lab, it wasn't that big, but it looked good enough for the little fox's experiments so, without any delays, they pressed the door's bell button, they waited a few seconds before the little fox opened and greeted them into his lab.

**Meanwhile, in a dark alley**

It was dark. Cold and windy, no sound was heard, it was utter silence that made the city looks like a ghost town, a familiar shadow came out of the darkness, it was Black the wolf, he was walking in concern like there was something that was bothering him, like someone said something to him. He was gazing at the ground and thinking deeply, "What did he mean by that, am I really a mere shadow that belongs to someone else?, am I even **real**?" . He thought but then shook himself from those thoughts, he more important things to worry about like find his **friends** Sonic and Chip.

As he walked, not knowing what will happen next. A shady person jumped out of nowhere and grabbed on to the wolf. He panic in the beginning, if there was some threat around him, he would easily sense it but this person was totally sneaked behind him without causing his sense to react, who was this anonymous?. He was in distressing situation and totally confused until he heard that voice, that girly voice that makes his counterpart usually runaway or comfort him, when he looked down at the face of his attacker, it turned out to be Amy Rose!.

She was Sonic's number one fan girl and one of his closest friends, she grow up after Sonic left to train with Master Whisperer, she had longer quails that reached beyond her shoulders, wearing a red blank shirt and so was her skirt, same type of shoes and yellow butterfly on her head band, Black really didn't understand why she jumped on him like that but when he looked at her face, he gasped when he notice that she was at total panic.

She kept garbing on to him with worries, "Ohh….my darling Sonic! , I can't believe you turned into this thing again!", when she finished her phrase, the wolf finally understood what's wrong with her "She think that I'm Sonic in the werehog form, she think that he and Sonic were united again!" he realized but also felt insulted by the she called him **this thing!.**

He tried to explain to her but she didn't give him a chance to say anything, "Don't worry Sonic, I'll always be with you no matter what" she said in a serious and promising voice, "Hey listen…I" he tried to say but she kept interrupting him, "It's okay sonic I understand how you truly feel so, don't play the strong hearted man on me!" she said and she actually kissed him on the cheek, that made the wolf blush and burst out "**I'm not Sonic!**", she paused when the wolf said, "wait a minute your…not?" she asked in confusion and the wolf replied "Yes Amy!".

The Pink hedgehog was thrilled of how she got herself in this situation; she pushed the wolf back from shyness and pulled back a few step, recovering from the moment and began say to herself in embarrassment, "How many times this happened to me?" (Ironic isn't, She did it to Shadow, Silver, thought mistook Sonic the werehog and now to Black), While she was in what she was, the wolf was scratching his head.

Suddenly, the pink hedgehog had a thought that made here suspicious, "Wait another minute! How did you know my name?", the scar faced -wolf didn't know how to say it to here but all he could say was "I've learned from Sonic", she then jumped in joy and happiness which made the wolf more confused, she stopped jumping and gazed at him with great hope in her eyes "Then that means that you know my Sonic!" she chirped, "Well…yeah" he replied in disruption, she was now happier and hopeful and grabbed his hands "Can you take me to him?" she asked in a polite and innocent look on her face, the wolf was totally distressed and couldn't reject her request "Umm…well okay, if that's what you want", the pink hedgehog cheered in happiness and dragged the wolf from his hand to a certain direction but stopped when she forgot something important "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you about your name" she said in embarrassment, the wolf told her his name while crossing his arms "I'm Black the wolf", Amy thought it was a nice name and replied "It's nice to meet you" but soon continued dragging him.

**Meanwhile**

Sonic and Chip were in Tails' lab, the fox was happy to see Chip again after like three years of their last meeting, they were happy to see each other but they soon heard someone was behind the door and was pressing the door bell, the trio was confused of who was visiting Tails in this hour, the yellow fox walked to the door and opened it but he gasped of who it was.

Sonic and Chip waited for Tails to see who was the visitor, "Who do you think it was?" asked chip, Tails scratched his cheek and gave his answer "I don't know, it could friend of Tails or…" , he didn't get the chance to finish when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, when he turned his head in panic, it his number one fan girl "**Amy!**" he gasped, the pink hedgehog ran to him (a funny Slow motion moment) "Sooooonic!" she yelled in slow motion, Sonic turned back in slow motion and yelled "Noooooo!", (End slow motion moment)he then ran from her around and around, Chip and Tails gazed at the scene without showing any interest because they saw it many time but what caught their attention was when Black showed up, "Hi there" he said as he walked closer. Chip was so happy to see his new friend again, he flew around him and sat on his chest. While Tails was staring at the two, he thought he saw the black wolf as a black hedgehog, he rubbed his eyes to make sure, but when he looked at them again, the wolf was normal, the fox cub was absolutely sure he saw something weird but ignored it later, Amy saw the same thing too, but ignored it as well, believing it was just her imagination.

When Sonic got sick of running from Amy, he stopped and tried to tell her to stop running behind him but it was too late as Amy leapt on him and hugged him "Ohh...Sonic it's been a long time since we met" she said in total comfortable and relaxed voice, "It's been two days!" said Sonic as tries to get free from her embrace, "Well it felt like a long time" she replied, "OHH Sonic why just accept marrying me" she said in disturb, Sonic was now blushing and really embarrassed as saw his friends chuckle and giggle at them, he then gently pushed the fan girl away and said with a serious voice and look "Amy please stop it, I told like a million time we are just friends", but soon a chuckle was heard coming from the black wolf who said sarcastically "Yeah right just friends", everyone were out of what he was trying to say.

He then made his teasing look and grin at Sonic again, like he was trying to make him realize something, Sonic then gasped when he remembered that Black is knows all his memories and thoughts which means…., Sonic leapt on the scar faced wolf and closed his mouth before he say anything, "What are you doing, you're not gonna tell her are you?", whispered Sonic while blushing, "And why not?", said the wolf while making a teasing smirk, that made the hedgehog freeze of how much he's playing with his nerves, "What do you mean why not?, just don't tell anyone okay?" said the hedgehog who as totally embarrassed , Black didn't like to mess with his best friends nerves but he enjoys seeing him out of the usual, he nodded and promised not to tell any about Sonic's secrets and thoughts, Sonic released a sigh of relief, trusting his friend's words but when he looked back gasped when he saw Amy with a suspicious look on her face, "What he was about to say Sonic?" she said in a dark and suspicious way, Sonic was thrilled and didn't know what to say to convince the pink hedgehog but suddenly the black wolf lowered his head on Sonic's shoulder (Note : Black was a bit taller than Sonic) "I meant that I'm have a feeling that you to will become more than friends soon" said he said with smile. Amy finally calmed down and thanked Black for his support, Sonic let out a another sigh of relief after he was almost got in trouble with Amy and her hammer, he then turned his head to Tails and asked him "So Tails, about that thing told you that we saw", Tails nodded and turned on his giant computer screen.

Next, he pressed some buttons on the keyboard while saying "I made some researches and you will never believe what I discovered. Then a big satellite picture of the planet had appeared, everyone gasped at the sight, the planet was so chaotic, there was a locations with freezing temperature and ice while another one was blazing in flames and a lot of other locations were in in chaos, "What is this?" asked Black, "It's the effect of some kind of an elemental force that change the natural regions into some sort of a collide of two different environments, while he was talking he made some pictures appear on the screen one by one, "whatever is the source of this change, it plunged the environment into chaos and misbalance, it made, Frozen coasts, Fiery deserts, Tropical tundra and look at Angel island, it became an Aquatic island with unstopping rain that made the island overflow with water, "Cheez, I hope Knuckles is all right in there", Amy hoped, Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder and said that he's sure that Knux is all right, he can take care of himself.

Chip then said while rubbing his chin "I've been thinking guys of that is somehow related to the orbs of light", everyone turned to the little dog and asked "**What Orbs?!**", Chip then reminded Sonic and Black about the falling blue object from the sky, the tremor, the Hyper K force waves and the Ice Canine that came out of the Blue Light orb in the Ice fortress.

Sonic and Black couldn't believe they missed that, Tails and Amy were amazed of how smart Chip was acting, when they met him the first time, he wasn't that smart, but now he was very clever indeed. (Chip returned to his original self once he found his memories), Sonic then broke the silence by saying "Well guys, it seems that were going on **another world adventure!".**

A/N: This is where their new adventure begins, it didn't take that long, but I actually enjoyed writing it, the next chapter is coming soon. Bye


	8. Chapter 8 - The fiery desert

Chapter 8 - The fiery desert

A/N: This is the 8th chapter of the story, I've been feeling bored in these days but I will try to finish this story ASAP. So Sonic and his friend will go on another world adventure to fix the regions and find out the cause of all the misbalance in the environment flow.

Chapter 8 - The fiery desert

**In Spagonia**

**In Tails' lab**

**8: 00 AM**

After Sonic and his friends discussed there new adventure's goal, they hurried to the new XV Tornado and headed to their new destination, thanks to the speed of the new XV Tornado which X tornado but it looks better, its white with red lines, it had better defense and attacks and way more vast for more people to ride it, we reached our attended destination in thirty minutes.

It was a deserted village with no sign of people living in it, there some old house that's made of mud and rocks, there were some palm tree gardens, it was kind of creepy without the sounds of life and echoes of speech.

The team got off the plane and began doing some recon to see if anyone was still there, they split into two searching units, Sonic, Amy and Chip searched the alleys while Black and Tails searched on the roof tops, they agreed to meet in the center of the village.

Sonic, Chip and Amy were walking through an alley, it was quite and there was no sign of life or movement, Amy grabbed on to Sonic in worry "Sonic I'm scared, what happen to all the people, Tails said that there were people living in this place but we didn't anyone and not even animals", she said but Sonic comfort her by saying "It's gonna be all right Amy, don't worry I'm sure that there someone lives here, she was still a bit worried but not like before, Chip was gazing around and a wave of violent emotions flushed him, he began to shiver like he was freezing to death, the pink and the blue hedgehogs noticed there friend's condition and rushed to him.

They began to check on him to see if there was something hurting him like an injury or broken bones but there was nothing, he was shivering by coldness but there was only heat in the atmosphere, "What's wrong Chip?" Amy asked in fright but Chip barely gave an unclear answer "Dangg…er… ous….darkne….ss", the pink hedgehog turned her head to the blue and said in wonder "What does that mean?" but Sonic didn't know as well but he let Amy carry him so, if they encountered any danger in there way, she could take him away and find a place to hide.

As for Black and Tails who were searching on the roof tops, they didn't see any sign of life as well, "It's like the entire village was evacuated or something?" commented the scar faced wolf while gazing at Tails who was hovering in the air, Tails used his telescope to get a bitter view of the village and desert "I can't see anyone in the village or the dese…" he stopped as soon as he saw a human figure sitting on a rock on the way of the desert, Tails was so shocked to see one person on the living in the entire region and shouted to Black "I see someone is sitting on rock to the north!", Black nodded and did some kind of and sign to summon a shadow pit, inside the pit there was nothing but Blackness and beast roars, the little fox was terrified by the wolf's strange skill.

Suddenly, a shadow beast jumped out of the pit and hovered in front of them, it was more like the purple frenzy form but it was black with amber yellow eyes that glows and shady haze coming out of its body, the wolf walked closer to the beast and said "Shadow stalker, find Sonic". After that the beast hovered away to where Sonic was, Tails kept staring at the wolf in horror and suspense but the wolf caught his stare and asked "What?", the fox was thrilled by the situation and mumbled a bit but then finally bursted "I'm ffine nothing is wrrrrong" he said while shivering, the wolf gazed at him in suspense but soon he turned his gaze away.

While Sonic and Amy carrying Chip were walking across the village plaza when they spot something heading to them from the sky, Sonic jumped in front of Amy and Chip to protect them "Stay behind me!" he said and Amy nodded, as soon as the being stopped in the middle of the air and hovering in front of them, Sonic was about to attack the dark creature but he hold back when he heard Blacks voice coming from the Beast "**Me and Tails found someone, follow the Shadow Stalker!" **and with that, the beast hovered away, Sonic and Amy looked at each other and nodded, they ran after the hovering beast.

They followed the beast to the exit of the village, Black and Tails were waiting there until they saw the Shadow Stalker coming their way with Sonic and Amy following it. Once they reached them, they took a moment to catch their breaths, "Where did this creature come from and how did you manage to use him to communicate with us?" asked Amy while staring at the Shadow Stalker, they all wanted to know, "This is a Shadow Stalker, I summoned it to call you two, I can summon many various creatures like this one and I pass my voice through them like what I did before" Answered Black. Everyone were kind of spooked out by that answer, Black gazed at the two hedgehogs for a second and noticed chip was unconscious and carried by Amy "What happened to Chip!" he gasped and so did Tails, Amy and Sonic didn't know what to say but all they said that Chip felt a strange feeling and then passed out.

After that, they all hurried to the desert to see who was on the rock. After marching on the sand dunes, they reached the person on the rock, he was a man wearing a brown coat and covering his mouth with a mask, his eyes were shady, he was sitting quietly on the rock and gazed at the sand desert, the team walked next him and introduced themselves to him, they asked him about who he was and where are the people of the village.

He said nothing but "You shouldn't come here, the beast of the fire desert will come to hunt you all" he said and then pointed to the blazing desert, they all gazed to where he was pointing but they didn't see anything because all the flames were making the vision blurry, the man soon walked to the village, "What's his problem?" asked Amy in anger, "I don't know but we must investigate in what he meant by that desert beast" answered Sonic, Next he ordered Tails and Amy to go back to the village and find somewhere to stay in while he and Black will go to the desert, "Are you insane, the desert is very hot and the flames will make it even more hotter and deadlier!" complained Tails, Amy agreed on that but Black then made another hand sign that build a dark see-through barrier around the him and Sonic "Problem is salved" Black said.

As the Blue Blur and the Black Fang ran on the extremely hot sand dunes and under the scorching sun all day until sunset, they got tired and hungry and it's not like the dark barrier wasn't useful because it reflected the heat away but they forgot to bring some supplies, Black was about to summon another beast to bring them some supplies from the village until they saw Chip inside a green barrier coming down from the sky, it seem that he recovered from that condition and came back to his normal self.

When the two explained the situation to their little buddy, he instantly made a hand sign just like Black's but only different "Light Guardians Come!" he shouted and a light rift appeared from mid-air and seven armored humanoid warriors came out of it, They all had green, white and yellow armor but different in some feature, "Those are the Light Guardians, I summoned them to help us, they go by the names Cyrus, Halo, Swift, Wing, Breeze, Rock and Striker",

Cyrus is the leader of the guardian, he had white armor and green hair coming out of his helmet, and he had a long sharp blade as a weapon.

Halo and Swift are archers with white and yellow armor, their helmets have wings on the end of them on both sides, and they use bows and arrows as weapons.

Wing and Breeze are air fighters with yellow and green samurai clothes, they have wings on their backs, wearing bird head masks, and they use long curved swords as weapons.

Rock and Striker are land fighters with white and green armor, they had the largest bodies with big muscles and they are using big iron hammers as weapons.

They all were males with black faces and white eyes just like Master Whisperer, they look very strong and tough, but the hedgehog and wolf didn't know how they can help. When the night fell it was cooler than day time but still kind of hot because of the flames around, Chip brought Sonic and Black to a lava pond, "So, What are we supposed to do here?" asked Black, Chip looked at him with a smile "We're going to roast some marshmallows!" said Chip, "Where we will find marshmallows in the desert?" Sonic asked but then Halo the archer brought a sack of marshmallows out of nowhere, Sonic and Black didn't know how or where but it didn't matter.

They all sat and roast some marshmallows in stick on the lava pond, it was kind of sarcastic and ironic just like building the snowman on the frozen beach but it was cool.

Sonic then remembered that his wolf pal didn't tell his little buddy about Dark Gaia being created by Dark Gaia So, he made some hints and signs to the wolf to tell Chip, the scar faced wolf hesitated for a second but he pulled himself together and was about to say it but interrupted by Chip when he in worry "Be careful guys! I've been sensing a ominous dark force around us ever sense we left the Dawn Forest".

The Blue Blur tried to figure what was the darkness that has been haunting Chip all that time but frozen when he realized that this dark force might been Black the wolf, he turned his head slowly to the wolf and saw his reaction to Chip's words, he was cross and angry, he broke the marshmallow stick with his thumb and walked away to the high sand dunes.

Chip didn't understand what made Black act like that but Sonic knew about how he felt, he then walked to where the wolf went and saw him on the highest top, he was gazing at the blazing horizon with considered eyes while crossing his arms, Sonic walked to him and said "Listen Black about what Chip said…um he didn't know tha…." He said in will of comfort but interrupted by the angry wolf who growled at Sonic "Know what? Even if I didn't tell him, he will find out by himself!, he sensed me as an ominous dark force!" he yelled in absolute anger, Sonic hesitated before he replied "Umm….well….maybe he did say that but I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to you" said the hedgehog, the wolf shrugged by Sonic's answer and replied "And why wouldn't he?" , "Because you're his friend!" said Sonic in serious look.

The wolf was shocked by that reply and it was the second time the blue runner does it to him, he ran out of words, he was confused and distressed, what he can believe now. The two remained in silence until it was broken when the ground began to shake and from there location they could see a red beam glowing in the horizon just like the one in the Frozen Coast.

It was a ginormous red snake with yellow hair coming out of its head, it had the same grey mask as the Ice Canine. The red dog came to see what's going on but ran behind sonic when he saw that thing.

The Flame Viper began to gather power from the flames around the desert to form a mountain size comet, it was so huge it could destroy the entire desert just by its impact, "Sonic what do we do?" asked Chip in great fear, Sonic was trying all his best to figure a way but soon the fire comet began to get closer and closer to them, the temperature was increasing insanely.

Black then walked a few steps forward and made another hand sign but this time it was different, there was a black vortex in his left eye, he gathered some energy from the shades and yelled "Black Hole Iris!" as he finished his phrase a dark eyelike black hole appeared behind the comet and sucked it in, the black hole soon disappeared like it was never there.

Sonic and Chip were astonished by the amazing and shocking phenomena they witnessed, Chip fell on his back from the shock while Sonic thought that was really cool, the black wolf hold eyes after the vortex in them disappeared, it seem like performing that attack somehow damage him in return.

Sonic walked to his pal, placed his hand on his shoulder and asked him to take a rest, he took a flat rock and slid all the way down, the Fire Viper was breathing fire at him but it couldn't keep up with his sand boarding skills, he dodged every single fire breath, as he was heading to the viper on the flat rock, he raised his and pointed to the sky as he always but he didn't know that he summoned another elemental fragment.

This one was sea blue and it came from the sky. Once it got attached to the endless runner, a bright blue aura with water drop covered him and as soon as the light was gone, Sonic turned from sapphire blue into light blue, his eyes were white and his body was like it was made of water.

The Blue Blur ignored what happen and continued his way, when the viper tried to burn him with a fire breath he countered it with a water shooting attack from his hand, he then began to focus his power on the ground until water burst out of it, it made giant tsunami that Sonic surfed on it, he continued his way until the wave splashed into the viper and destroyed it.

After the fight was over Sonic was back to normal and Chip and Black were amazed of what happened again.

A/N: It sometimes becomes disturbing when you write every day but some of you got used to it and I hope I would someday. Wait for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Adventures

Chapter 9 - Adventures

A/N: I'm sorry but this chapter will summarize the rest of the world adventure, I couldn't write the whole details because I didn't have the time so, forgive me.

Chapter 9 - Adventures

After Sonic told Tails about the elemental fragment, he made searched for any clews or information on his computer but he didn't find anything but all he could figure out that those fragment held pure K force just like the wisps with hyper go-on power that can change their vessels form and gives it unique powers.

**In the Tropical Tundra **

Sonic, Black and Chip went own their own to the location of the next orb, it was in the far north of the world, it was the longest trip yet but they reached it and couldn't believe their eyes, the entire place was an absolute randomness, there tropical trees and plants on the snowy ground and they also found some animals that live in the snowy regions such as snow rabbits and penguins.

When Chip tried to eat a tropical fruit that seem delicious but it was totally frozen so, when he took a bite his teeth were totally sore just like the time he bit a frozen chocolate bar in holoska. The trio thought this was the weirdest place of all but they didn't expect what was barrowing underneath them.

Suddenly, a big hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Sonic, Sonic tried to escape the grip on him but it was too late as the hand pulled him to the ground, the wolf and the dog gasped at the scene, Chip began to cry believing Sonic was buried in the ground but Black didn't give up, he tried to make a mental contract with his counterpart, it was not that easy but he did his best to keep the link between them.

Somewhere underground The Blue Blur was unconscious, he couldn't move or even see until he heard his counter part's voice talking and promising him to guide him through the darkness and the wolf was looking through the hedgehog's eyes and using his night vision to see in the dark.

Soon the hedgehog reached a dead end, it was a cave hollow but it blocked with boulders, the two sensed down their friend's energy and found his location. Once they were there was no way to go through the boulders until Sonic summoned the seven light Guardians, they lined up and raised their weapons. Chip tried to select a weapon from them to break trhough the rock, he rejected Cyrus' blade two times but the leader guardian raised it to him the third time, Chip complained of how he would it after rejecting it twice.

The leader of the guardians said something but it didn't sound like anything so, it seem more like he moved his only moved his head, Chip like the plan whatever it was and accepted the blade, he then rushed madly to the boulders until he was soon stopped the little dog because breaking the boulders will make Sonic caves in more by dropping more boulders in his way.

After thinking for a moment the wolf had an idea, he walked away and raised his hand into the air, the red dog and the guardians didn't know what he was doing until a green fragment descended to him, "Earth's Emergence" it change him into a green wolf with stretchy body and no legs, the wolf used the earth power to turn the boulders from stone into dust.

When Sonic got out safe, he was followed by the orb beast, it was more like a gorilla, a polar bear with a drill on its mouth spot and the grey mask, it charged into them in will of crushing them with his drill but Terra Black went underground and stroke it on the belly which made Drilling fury land on its back, now was the wolf's chance to finish it but Chip stopped him by saying that it's his turn to smack a beast, he soon transformed into a big red drakonite with yellow wings, he flight-dashed into the beast to blew it to a far place, he then charged a light sphere into the Drilling fury and blew it away, Illuminate (Chip's drakonite form) summoned a purple fragment, "Wind's Gust" he transformed into a wind drakonite, he made tornado that blew away the earth beast's earth shots.

By the knowledge of the element circle Black knew that the only element that surpasses the earth is the lightning so, he summoned a yellow fragment, "Lightning's Bolt" soon he turned into a lightning wolf, he gathered all his power to form an electric disc that he threw at the beast and boom the beast was blown into nothing.

**In the Aquatic Island**

Sonic and Black using their K forces to surf away from a colossal wave but soon they were washed away by it, they were separated from each other, sonic woke up on the lying next to the river while Black and Chip who woke up sooner and on their way to the place where the next orb was but they encountered on their way the altar that the master emerald was on.

Chip wanted to get a better look on it, Black explained that it was a source of infinite power and it is the main emerald but he also complained about where is the knuckle-head who was supposed to guard it.

Soon a red echidna showed up with a suspicious look on his face, Chip tried to make friends with Knuckles but he rejected him and accused them of trying to steal the chaos emerald, they tried explain it the echidna but he refused to listen and attacked them.

Black and Knuckles clashed in a fierce fight but soon Black was the victorious, the echidna was so mad and ashamed of losing to the wolf, Black and Chip tried to explain it to him but he didn't give them a chance until the XV Tornado with Amy, Tails and Sonic on it who probably was picked up by them on their here, as soon as Black explained what happened, everyone let out a chuckle of how it was ironic that Knuckles always accuses people of being thieves. He was son embarrassed of how paranoid he can get.

The chuckles stopped when a tremor hit, but soon it turned out to be the beast of the orb, the Water Phantom, it had a humanoid body that's made of water and a grey masked face that looks like a shark but also it had machines on its body. Soon a familiar and annoying laugh was heard, when everyone stared above the water beast, they saw Eggman with Orbot and Cubot sitting next to him, the doctor soon explained his plan about wielding a pure element power and The Orb of Kanain.

No one was shocked of the doctor had planned for all this to happen but he didn't mention that bringing chaos to the world was an accident, he then challenge the group to stop him and Sonic and Black reacted the same way with same word "All right then, bring it on Egg-head!" everyone were shocked of how they're acting the same way.

The doctor didn't care about that and moved his vessel inside the water being, the beast began send water stream attacks by gathering the rain drops, Sonic blocked all the streams with wind rush that he made with an arm swing but one stream went through the wind rush and blew Chip over the edge of the high hill, everybody gasped as they saw their friend falling into the valley but before he hit the ground, he made a call for the master emerald to lend him power to protect his friends.

The master emeralds responded and send some of its power to the falling red dog, brilliant green energy was swirling around the little red dog who transformed into a gigantic dog, he had white fur coming all the way from his head until the back, a fluffy and fuzzy tail and some yellow symbols were on his arms and legs, the arch with green bubble was still on his neck and he now walks on four.

Everyone were amazed by the little guys transformation and even the doctor didn't expect that but he didn't turn back, it was a mighty battle, there were explosions, punches and fierce attacks but soon the Phantom grabbed on to Gleamo (Chip's gigantic dog form) he couldn't move and about to be crushed Sonic then leapt onto the giant dog body and ran as fast as he can. He soon reached the dog's head and leapt from it to the Water Phantom, the doctor inside the phantom was sure that Sonic lost his mind but then he panicked when saw the blue hedgehog transforms into a water blue hedgehog with a liquid body.

Aqua Sonic went inside the water beast and kicked the doctor's vessel out and without the doctor's control, the beast got back to its wild nature. Once Sonic was out of the beast's body, Chip summoned a light blue fragment that gave him ice powers "Ice's Bite" he sprayed a sub-zero breath into the Water Phantom that made it freezes into an ice figure and with a final blow from Gleamo it shattered into pieces. Everyone down there cheered for the two who fought bravely.

**In Thunder City**

The trio was chased by large Electric wyvern with a yellow scales, two wing, leg with sharp talons and of course the grey mask, this time they had a plan which was luring the wyvern to a spot with lots of big buildings to make it harder to it to fly but they didn't expect the flying beast would hit one of them which was Chip in Illuminate form with an electric sphere, he was sent flying and into the ground, this made Sonic and Black cross and the dual decided to forget about the plan and take the beast down in that moment.

Sonic gathered the power from the wind to make the Nirosen Star while Black gathered power from the shadows to make the Black star of Darkosen, they combined the two spheres together into a single white star, they kept holding the star together while boosting into the flying beast, the Electric Wyvern tried to keep them away by breathing electric streams at them but they soon dodge them all and leapt into the wyvern. They stroke the flying monster with white star that filled the entire city with light and soon an explosion was created that erased all the building near it, luckily Chip was out of the explosion's range so, he didn't get hurt.

After the blast, the dual stood in their places and released a sigh, Sonic was glad that it's all over even he enjoyed fighting monsters but Black's eyes were filled with nothingness and soon they became dark and fearsome.

After that he did something that was out of the expectations, he turned around to the Blue hedgehog and **punched him on the face!.**

A/N: Can you believe what happened in the end of the chapter, why would black hit Sonic and what happened to his eyes? All of that will be revealed in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Caster of the Shadow

Chapter 10 - Caster of the shadow

A/N: I'm back! And sorry for separating the story of Sonic Force into two parts but I wanted you all to witness all the important and exiting scenes of the story which all of them in this part. In this part Blacks story and purpose will be revealed and why he and sonic are connected and what will become of him.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Caster of the shadow

**Sonic's POV**

**Flashback**

**Black's eyes were gone dark and emotionless, he turned to me and punched me in the faces that sent me flying into the cold ground**

I landed on my back with great pain in face and back but all that pain was nothing compared to the pain of being hit by a close friend, I gazed at the cloudy sky with wonder and confusion "Why….Why did he hit me? Did I say something bothered him or is he angry of me for being calm in such hard times?" I kept gazing at the sky but soon I got on my feet and stared at him in shock "Hey why did you hit me?!" I asked him but he just stood there without moving our talking.

He suddenly began to chuckle, I was now more mad than before "What's so funny?" I asked with an angry voice but he didn't answer. When saw his eyes there were they were blank in blackness, no light in them just nothing but soon I heard him reply "**You are what makes me** **chuckle**" he said in different note with a different voice and manner, I gasped once I figure out the owner of the voice.

"Your Dark Gaia!" I shouted at him "What did you do to Black?" I asked him, he began to chuckle again but this time even more sarcastically, I clutched my hands in anger, I wanted an answer from him but he is just not taking me seriously.

He then quit chuckling and gazed at me with his dark eyes that soon turned into bright green eyes with black slits, "**I now taking control of his body **" he said with a grin, I was shocked by hearing that Black promised Dark Gaia, "But how?" asked curiously, he made another grin and explained.

**Flashback **

"**After Black Fang left you and my arch enemy Light Gaia on the Frozen Coast, he told you that he wanted to go to meet someone right? Well he did and guess who he went to meet, it was Dread the Crow my second creation. He wanted to finish what he started three years ago after the world was fixed by you and your friends. When he found him he was determined to destroy the crow to save this world that locks me.**

**Black's POV**

I walked closer to him with great determination in my eyes and nothing will stop me to end him once and for all, I stared right through his Blue emotionless eyes and saw nothing but hatred and despair in them but I haven't hesitate even if I was about to fight who's heart is merciless, who's doesn't hesitate in killing. Dread was a black crow with sapphire blue eyes with slits, he was wearing a red cloak but his head was visible, he also wearing black, blank sneakers and white gloves with black stripes.

While staring at each other, there was nothing to hear, nothing to feel and nothing to deny. There was no turning back from this. I could only think of how this will end and how it will look, he finally broke the deadly silence in the atmosphere by saying "It's been a long time, Black Fang. Tell me are you still lost in your delusions?" Those cold words made my heart beats faster and a feeling of flames erupting inside me "You're the one who's living a lie Dread! Your life is meaningless! You only follow Dark Gaia's commands without even thinking, your nothing but a mere puppet he use."

He felt insolence from what I said and clutched his hands "You're the last one to talk about being an instrument, you're a mere shadow of someone else, you don't feel or even think on your own, you just follow your caster's movements that's all" he replied in anger.

What he said thrilled me, my breaths were speeding up and my eyes were becoming fierce and wild with slits, I began to roar like a beast and even stood on four legs. Soon and without a second thought I burst at him in blurry speed and he did the same, we clashed and began through punches, kicks and shredding by claws, it was unbelievable of how he took so much damage and still be able to stand on our feet.

We both jumped back after the violent clash, I was pretty injured especially on my back and left arm but luckily I have wounded him in various spots such as the legs and chest but still even the pain that we were feeling wasn't going to make any of us turn back.

After gathering strength for another attack, Dread made a hand sign and yelled "Red moon mist" soon some black and red mist was spreading from him and what the mist do made my eyes go wide, anything the mist get attached to faded away, the mist began to approach me, I knew there was no way for me to fight him with black and red mist around him so, I retreated for a better position but as I expected, the mist was spreading even wider and its range began to expand.

No matter how far I got the mist kept expending more and more, I knew Dread won't stop it until it destroys me so, pretended to be swallowed by the mist. As soon as he saw what happen, he instantly stopped the expansion of the mist and made it vanish.

Then he stoop with pride and great joy of believing that I was killed "In the end, the shadow disappeared in the darkness" he said in a cold manner and closed his eyes and while he was distracted I jumped out of a black hole that I opened with The Black Hole Iris Portal technique before and after I was swallowed by the mist.

I dashed to him with a Dark Star of Darkosen I made when I was in the black void and stretched my arm like the werehog to strike him but he noticed my attack and tried to avoid it, my attack only scratched him, I was disappointed by the failure of my attack, the crow was panting of how close it was but made a grin "I shouldn't have expected that you will survive but you still die here" he said and made some hand sign.

Great power began to flow from him to the sky, the hole spot that treeless because of the mist became dark, like a sudden night, he was now in a red sphere and what was happening inside it was unseen but I could hear some whisperings coming from inside it and I could feel a mighty and treating power was filling the entire battle field.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded and what came out of it made shook me, it was Dread in a large double winged crow form, his eyes were now even more terrifying than before and his roars fill the land with terror. It was hovering in front of me with a look of challenge in his eyes.

I knew that I never wanted to be forced to use my awakening form but I didn't have another choice so, I made some certain hand signs that unlocks my true powers , soon the same things happened to me just like Dread only I was in a purple sphere.

I soon burst out of the sphere in a different form, it was my final form The Night predator. I was a dragon like beast with black scales, a purple blade like horn on the top of my head, sharp claws, five wolf-like tails with purple flame in the end of each one of them and purple glowing stripes on my body, I had fierce yellow eyes with black slits. I also had two black wings with some white parts.

We were both the size of sky scrapers and ten times more powerful than before, the whole location was dark with stormy clouds, the deadly silence came back, none of them was sure of how this will end but they didn't hesitated especially after this far, it shouldn't have come to this, the destruction will be limitless.

A single leaf that was remaining from the forest was falling in front of us, as it descend we both began breathe harder and harder and as soon as the leaf touched the ground, we vanished and appeared as blurry shadow in the sky, we kept clashing over and over until we stopped and gathered dark energy in mid-air in form of spheres, we shoot them at the same time.

The radical spheres clashed to make a mighty explosion that can be heard and feel from miles away. One of special abilities in The Night Predator form is running on air, I could run on the air the same way as I run on the ground and with that I could keep up with Dread Wings (Dread's form Name) we kept attacking each other with breath attacks until the crow dashed at me and slashed my right side with one of his wings, it hurt me so much but he didn't stop at this, he carried me to the sky and dropped me into the ground, I was in great pain back then, my entire body was sore and I couldn't move.

The feetless crow hovered above me and chuckled "You see Black Fang, there is nothing you could do to stop me, you and your foolish friends will die" he said in a victories tone but he didn't know what he just said cause what he said made anger fill me, made breaths faster and the memory of my friends washed away all the pain in my body, I knew now what must be done so, I got up on my four legs and stared at the double winged crow "Dread! I will never ever let bring harm on any one anymore, now prepare to meet your doom!" I shouted.

After that I made three of my tails turn into fists, he didn't get the chance to avoid my attack this time, the first fist punched him away and the second fist pulled him back to get hit by the third one, then I made two tails turn into dragon head that grab him from the wing, he was now in my grip and unable to move, I began to spin around and released him into the air, I finally gathered energy to make a final sphere "Dark meteor bomb" I shoot at him, the bomb exploded after hitting the double winged crow, the crow fell from the sky and landed on the ground, he was totally damaged and ran out of energy, he stared at me with an illusionist look "You can't defeat me, I am invincible!" he shouted in despair but I replied before preforming my final trick "I don't care about any of the nonsense your saying but I won't let you hurt my friends".

I made a howl which wolves usually do and created a ginormous ball of black, white and purple energy, it had all the power I have left which was still destructive in it, and the crow was now in great fear and terror more than ever.

I finally released the ball at him "Darkosen Final Force Blast" I yelled as the bomb exploded at the crow and vaporized hi into nothing, the blast was so powerful that it made a shock wave that reached five Kilometers.

**Dark Gaia's POV**

**Dread was destroyed but Fang paid the price of the power he used, to use that power he needed to undo the seal that made me unable to communicate with him and lend him power. I was able to control his body whenever I wanted but I decided to let him finish the mission of destroying the elemental beasts before I take control.**

**Sonic's POV**

I stood still with my eyes wide and my hanging, I couldn't believe what I heard "Black…is…a shadow of…me" I said in shock but the possessed wolf began corrected my thought by saying "**He is a replica of you, he was created by the pure darkness of me and your memories and qualities, that's why you two are mentally connected**", I didn't what to say, I just stood there without moving or saying anything which made Dark Gaia smirks.

He then began to tease me "**What's wrong hedgehog, did you lose your mending words**?" he said before releasing a chuckle but I refused to give up on Black so, I stood with a serious look "I didn't lose anything but what I can't understand is what did you mean by can I feel the Black Fang?" I asked, he didn't say anything but he just pointed at building that was next to us but when I turned my head to look at it, I was gasped at what I saw.

On the windows of the building there were two reflections, one was mine and the other was of a black hedgehog with green eyes with slits and a pair of blue shoes with spike, I turned my head back to the wolf in will of getting some answers about what was that.

He chuckled and said "**This is what I meant, you and Black Fang will soon unite and your heart** **will be swallowed by the darkness while your body will become my vessel, I will transport my power and consciousness into you so, I can destroy this world and rebuild it in my own image and that was my plan ever since you defeated my first form!**", I gasped at the thought of but I was more shocked when I saw some hazy stuff coming out of the wolf and touched me, I tried to move but I couldn't, I knew this wasn't the end, I can't let him do what he want or everything will be lost, all I could do is to try to reach the real Black.

"Black listen to me, I know your there and I know that you believe that you are just a shadow but that's not true!" I said to the possessed wolf in hope of reaching the real wolf inside but Dark Gaia shrugged at what I said and replied in disturbance "Give up hedgehog, your friend is no longer controlling this body and besides, what do you understand about him, you used to hate transforming into him" (Remember Black the wolf is the werehog) .

What he said gave me back some painful memories of how I turned into a werewolf who looks scary, some people ran away from me and not even his friends recognized me but I knew where the problem was so, replied to Dark Gaia and Black who was inside "I didn't hate the from but I didn't like being someone else, Black listen to me, a replica or not that doesn't matter what matters is who you choose to be, even if your created by his powers and my memories but that doesn't mean that you don't have your own will and heart and no matter what you think Dark Gaia, Black is my friend and he's a real wolf!" I shouted with a blazing will.

Dark Gaia was thrilled by those word but also got angry so, he tried to attack me but he stopped when he felt a pain in his head and placed his hands on it "STOP it…stop trying to resist me I control this body!" he yelled in pain, just by seeing that made know that Black heard me and he's now fighting Dark Gaia's control.

**Inside Black's Mind**

The dark beast and the wolf stood and staring at each other in a black void "**Why, why do you still have control on this body even if you don't have the will to do it anymore?**" The dark beast asked the wolf in front of him, Dark Gaia wasn't Ginormous in here, he was just big now like 12 feet tall, the wolf didn't think that much to answer "Maybe I let you get inside me but I guess my heart wouldn't let you take control" he answered, the beast's eyes got widen by the wolf's answer and replied "**Your Heart?!, do you actually believe what that hedgehog said about you having a heart and will?**", the wolf didn't what to say, he gathered all he and answered "I don't know for sure but whenever I think of something precious to me, I can feel something inside me telling me to keep on believing and never stop fighting for what's important to me, that's what I feel and that's for sure is MY HEART!".

Those words shook the beast from the inside, he didn't know of how some word had such a strong meaning and effect. He was totally shocked and began to believe that there are things that can be changed just by a single twist to begin.

Even it was hard to tell, Dark Gaia began to grin, even the wolf was surprised, he then crossed his arms and said after releasing a sigh "Well I guess this plan was a total failure but…I want you to know that from now and onward and even if I was in slumber, I see through your eyes to learn you for your progress, until next we meet…farewell and watch out Black the wolf" he said before disappearing and Black returned into reality with sonic but he let out a tear.

Dark Gaia maybe wasn't good but he was a father-figure to him but he soon pulled himself together and whipped away his tears.

Once he turned his back the first thing he saw was me smiling at him, this made him happy and smiled back, he walked to me and hugged me "Thank you Sonic" he said while hugging me. "You're welcome" I chirped back.

A/N: Well I have to admit but this chapter was really sad and I almost cried at the scene of Dark Gaia saying good bye to his son-figure , it was really sad but I enjoyed writing this chapter get ready cause the final chapter is coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Awakening

Chapter 11- Awakening

A/N: This is it people the moment you all been waiting for the final chapter of Sonic Force, in this chapter Sonic and his two friends will fight an unexpected enemy to save the world from a real threat.

Enjoy!

Sonic's POV

While me and Black were hugging Chip interrupted us by saying "Um guys I don't like braking the moment I think you two should take a look at this", Black and I pulled away from each other and jumped to the building that Chip was standing on.

As soon as they were there, their jaws fell from the scene, a big white orb that looks like an arch came down from the sky and released a white beam into the middle of the city, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the beam pulled out something out of the ground and it looked like a **PURPLE ORB!.**

We were shocked of the scene, there was a fifth orb of light after all but they were sure to that they fought five guardian beasts and now this one is was hidden under the city or maybe even before the it was built, whatever all of this means it can't be good.

The purple orb ascended inside the big white one and then a loud noise that's look like a beast moan, the four orbs from across the world were summoned to the city, the five orbs then got installed into the main white orb in an order and as for the wind and water orbs they were combined into one light blue orb which was Ice and they soon joined the order"

Fire on the right

Ice on the left

Earth at the bottom

And lightning on the top

After that a big long dragon head came out of the white orb, it had white skin, purple eyes and the purple orb on its head. Once the beast roared the great and mighty shock wave came out the orb that blew everything in its way but luckily I made a wind barrier that helped us survive the shock wave.

**Somewhere in the city**

Dr. Eggman was traveling in his walking vehicle and wishing that he will find the source of the extreme energy in this city, "Once I find the creature that lives here I will control and use it destroy Sonic!" he said and began to laugh until a he saw a big violent shock wave that was blowing everything in its way, the doctor released a sigh and pressed a button on the key board that made the vehicle plays tragic and epic music before he was shoved away by the wave to an unknown place.

After the shock wave, some kind of feeling filled the place and even the world "That was a major hyper K force wave, this must be The Orb of Kanain that the doctor spoke of!" said the black, scar faced wolf, I began to feel like something inside me was shaking or spinning, the storm soon began to get more violent and powerful, the wind was strong and objects were flying and crashing everywhere, if Black didn't catch Chip in the right time he would be inside the storm right now, I then received a call on the communication device Tails gave me before coming to the city.

When we looked inside the device that was tide to my wrist, we saw Tails and Amy standing in front of the screen "Sonic, there's a major super cell that's expanding from your location (Super cells are one of the most powerful storms ever). He said with a nervous expression, I told him about what happened and both of them were shocked but suddenly someone tried to enter the lab, it was Knuckles who was grabbing on to the door edge so, he won't be blown away. Once he entered the room he was panting in exhaustion in front of the door entrance but he soon walked in relaxation like nothing happened but suddenly a flying red car came through the lab's wall and passed the echidna and crashed into another wall.

The echidna froze in his place and me and my friends looked at him in disbelieve of how close it was. Amy turned her head to me and said "Sonic stop this please!" she asked from me with great hope in her eyes, I nodded to them and I turned off the device. I stood up and so did my two friends, I turned my head to Black who nodded in concern and turned my head again to Chip who nodded in concern. We all knew what to do so, I raised my hand to the sky for a final resort call.

In flash of light, seven colorful shooting stars came swirling from the sky, they were the chaos emeralds, the gems of ultimate power, they began to swirl around us in circles with light trials, power began flow inside us, it was filling us and making us stronger.

"It's time to go super Sonic!" I shouted

Chip got into a red sphere that he grew inside into his full form "Perfect Light Gaia!" he yelled as he burst out of it, he was 10 feet tall with muscles and white hair coming from the top of his head to his back, he had bright red eyes and a big bushy tail, he also had some silver armor on his arms. Even his voice changed from the usual into harder and thicker.

Black fur began to change into bluish white, he eyes turn red, a blue energy stream came out of his back and his hoodie was now light blue instead of purple. "Lunar Black"

My body erupted with yellow blots of light and flames, my eyes turned red, my fur gone yellow, my quails pointed upward and my hoodie is golden yellow now. "Super Sonic"

We had such power now and with it were going to end this madness right now "Let's go!" I said and we flew into the air at high speed to Kanain the hyper dragon.

Once we got there the dragon formed a flame tornado around the orb, it was impossible to get through but as soon as we got close to each other and combined our powers, we pierced through the flaming wind, it was really hot inside but we kept boosting to the dragon, Perfect Light Gaia then told us that he senses the creature's power sources from the minor orbs and he also said that the orb that he uses in his attacks is vulnerable.

We now had a target to aim on now but I didn't think the beast was going to let us get by that simply and he did, he formed some fire balls and sent them to us but I threw a "Super Flash Bomb" in the meteors way that slowed down their speed and once they were slow I boosted to the fire orb and smashed it, the beast roared at us and changed his attacks to ice, the entire environment around us changed and became cold.

Ice pillars started to fall from the pit in the orb, Perfect Light Gaia melt down the pillars with "Sun coils flame blast" and he grabbed one of pillars and through inside the dragons mouth before it released its ice breath, he then took the chance when the dragon was distracted and formed a deep red solar ball "Flare of Super Nova" he shoot it at ice orb and exploded, now the earth orb was our target.

Floating boulders and islands began to approach us and not to forget the green shot that's coming from the white monster's mouth, we couldn't get through cause every time we go through a piece of land another takes it was total mess until Lunar Black gathered power two make a whole army of real phantom blue wolves that charged and erased all the obstacles in our way, then he formed a large blue and white sphere in his hand "Lunar Wolf Storm" he dashed into the monster and knocking everything in his way and stroke the earth orb.

Next it was the lightning orb, were being attacked with lightning bolts so, we had to move faster than lightning to avoid them which easy for me but not for my two friends so, I decided to stop him by "Thunder clap of the rising phoenix" which was so powerful it stunned the hyper dragon until I hit the lightning orb.

Kanain resorted to the final purple orb and gathered energy from everywhere, from sensing just sensing it, we knew it will destroy everything so, we combined our powers once more for the big finale and the ground began to shake again from all types that were filling the place.

Finally, we released our united beam and so it did "Heart Force" we yelled, the two beams clashed, there was a draw between us none of us was winning or losing but soon the dragon's power surpassed us, we tried but it was no use but couldn't give up because many lives are depending on us so, we pushed ourselves harder and harder until we had the advantage and soon the beam hit the beast and finished it, a white flash of light blinded everyone.

**In an unknown location**

We woke up in a mysterious place with plants and palm trees, it was totally not we were "Where are Sonic?" Chip asked, "I don't know but I think Black has something to tell you" I answered and said in will of making Black understand that this was the right time to tell Chip the truth, the yellow eyed wolf nodded, walked to chip and knelt to him "Umm Chip….You…need to know my true…identity….I'm a creation of Dark Gaia!" he said the last part in panic and closed his eyes to be ready for outburst but there was nothing Chip only looked at Black in shyness "Well ummm Black you don't need to tell me because I knew all along" he said with a kind of guilty expression.

The wolf and I gasped and our jaws fell down more than ever "**You Knew but When?!**" we both shouted, the little dog giggled and replied "From the very beginning", the wolf was now frustrated, it was time for Chip to finish him off "Go ahead Chip…Finish me now" he said in frustration but the little red dog hovered on the wolf's shoulder and said in proud tone "Black listen maybe you have darkness in you but have also a pure and strong heart that allows you to keep it in control….when I said that I sensed an ominous dark force I meant Dark Gaia's not yours", those words filled the wolf with comfort and he gazed at me knowing that I was right all along "Your right Sonic, nothing starts until you take action" he said with a grin, I grinned back and we all were happy that it's all over but then we heard voices coming from the bushes and it turned out to be Tails, Amy and Knuckles who found us thanks to the device I had but Amy kept saying that we were found because she sensed me all the way here.

**On our way home we finally decided to fulfill Chip's wish and become a team and as for the name, it didn't take long until we had the name in our grasped "Team Force".**

**A/N: Finally the story is complete, thanks for all the people who supported me and I hope to make more stories for you all, I think the story was really great and fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it too, until the next time farewell!.**


	12. Specail thanks

Special thanks

This is not a chapter but I would like to thank all the people who supported me in making this story and promise of more stories later but until then fare well fanficioners.


End file.
